Eclats d'innocence
by Warai Kareha
Summary: Un groupe de traqueur a disparu en Suisse. Dépêchés sur place Allen, Kanda et Lavi intègrent dans leur groupe Kakera, jeune exorciste silencieuse. Une mission de sauvetage s'engage pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Une pauvre tarée qui ne manque jamais de scénarios pourris…

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : Les personnages de -Man et le contenu du manga ne sont pas à moi ! ( et pourtant comme j'aimerais avoir créé une telle histoire TT… ) Mais en ce qui concerne Kakera, c'est bel et bien ma création, à qui je suis toute fière d'avoir donné naissance^^. Les frères Mess et Abiageal ( et oui, c'est bien un garçon ^^ ) sont aussi de petits persos tout neuf, dont la date de naissance dans mon cerveau dérangé, est vieille de dix minutes.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen

Allez go !

.

.

Genève - Nuit noire

.

Les traqueurs venaient enfin de pénétrer dans le fameux périmètre.

Selon le grand Intendant Komui Lee, d'étranges faits aurait été conté dans le confessionnal d'une église. Akuma ou Innocence ? Difficile d'apporter une réponse. Curieusement le témoin serait mort pendant ses aveux. Et tout aussi curieusement, le prêtre ayant ouï les paroles de l'homme se serait soudainement tu en tentant de divulguer le message à la congrégation. Depuis, plus signe de vie.

Une seule alternative pour résoudre ces mystères : enquêter.

Voilà donc la raison de leur déplacement sur les lieux du phénomène.

Parmi ce groupe de douze personnes, il y a un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ciel.

Mess est nouveau. L'innocence ne l'a pas choisi. Alors il a accepté de favoriser le terrain aux exorcistes. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que d'autres familles soient détruites. Comme la sienne. Les Akumas l'ont brisée. Il ne reste que son jeune frère, Abiageal. Lui aussi est traqueur dans les rangs de Dieu.

Alors Mess pense à ce jeune garçon de trois ans son cadet, parce qu'il n'est pas là avec lui, mais dans leur pays natal pour retrouver une combattante de Dieu.

Il prie intérieurement pour la vie de sa seule famille. Son petit frère bien aimé.

Le groupe, après observation des lieux, décide de se retirer dans une auberge, avant de commencer sérieusement leur travail.

Mais voilà. Un cri en arrière attire soudain leur attention.

Un des hommes tombe. Mort.

Il laisse de sa courte vie fraîchement retirée, une longue trace de sang chaud dans la neige.

Mess a peur.

Derrière le cadavre, un homme se tient debout. Il porte un habit de cérémonie religieuse.

Mess tremble. Son regard est agité.

Et dans un autre bruit ignoble, deux horribles créatures surgissent.

Les armes du Comte Millénaire. Ses soldats.

Pions noirs sur l'échiquier quadrillé. Pions de l'adversaire.

Mess tient fermement la seule arme qu'il ait jamais possédée. Une arme de défense.

Les âmes damnées font feu. Leurs obus se plantent dans le corps sans vie du soldat blanc, le déchiquetant, et le faisant exploser de toute part.

Les soldats blancs se teintent de noir un par un par. Et redevienne poussière. Blanche. Immaculée mais toxique. Odeur putride de la mort.

Un des survivants hurle à ses compagnons d'enfermer les pions noirs dans les barrières.

Mess tombe de la case blanche, poussé par son aîné.

Ils le protègent. Parce qu'il n'est sans doute qu'un enfant.

Mais ses yeux ont déjà vu plus d'horreurs que d'autres.

L'innocence enfantine est perdue à jamais.

Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Le jeune traqueur veut prévenir d'urgence le quartier général des exorcistes…

Mais hélas, il n'en aura jamais le temps.

OoOoOoO

Irlande - Nuit étoilée

.

« Innocence activée. Mikazuki ! »

Le tintement d'une lame.

Le hurlement de la mort.

Et l'explosion au clair de lune.

La faucheuse retomba à genoux son regard grenat étincelant dans la nuit.

Ses pas claquèrent sur les flaques de sang éparpillées, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant un cube lumineux.

Cette innocence brillait tellement qu'il semblait impossible que les ténèbres l'ensevelissent…

Elle la ramassa avant de se tourner vers l'est.

Il était enfin temps pour elle de rentrer.

.

.

Warai : Suspense,suspense ! Si ce prologue est véritablement sombre, le rire devrait être au rendez-vous dans le chapitre un.

Yuu : On est pas rendu.

-BAF-

Yuu : Aïe !

Warai : A Tchu !


	2. Premier éclat : Bienvenue à la maison

Auteur : Bah ça a pas changé, c'est toujours la même tarée qui devrait finir ses fics déjà postées avant de sortir les autres…

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : ah… de toute façon même si je vous disais que -Man m'appartenait vous ne me croiriez pas, alors autant jouer franc jeux : je ne possède que le scénario de cette fic et les quelques personnages qui vous sont étrangers ( à savoir pour le moment un curé, Mess, Abiageal et Kakera )

Pairing : Qui ne l'a pas comprit ? Un seul couple et aucun autre en vue…

Note : Ce fut dur, ce fut long, ce fut même sanglant et éprouvant ( eh !qui a dit que je brodais ? ) mais le voici. Le magnifique, le tant attendu, le merveilleux…! chapitre 1. Ah ciel, je déteste les premiers chapitres…

Vraiment désolé pour l'attente et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Cher lecteur, je vous souhaite autant que possible une bonne lecture ^^

.

.

Le sifflement d'un train retentit dans la gare. Les quelques voyageurs assis se levèrent et saisirent leurs bagages tandis que d'autres réveillaient leurs camarades assoupis. A peine une minute plus tard l'engin s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Certains passagers étirèrent leurs membres engourdis par ce long voyage. Parmi eux, une jeune fille semblait déborder d'énergie. Les bras tendu sur les côtés à la manière d'un enfant, elle descendit à toute vitesse d'un wagon, un grand sourire ornant son visage aux traits fins. Ce comportement amusa un jeune couple qui attendant patiemment de sortir à leur tour, mais pas le garçon blond aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Mademoiselle l'exorciste, implora-t-il ne pouvant décemment pas bousculer les gens devant lui pour la rattraper.

L'interpellée s'arrêta. Posant enfin pied à terre le blond s'aperçut que la fillette lui faisait face à quelques mètres de distance, mais surtout qu'elle boudait. Cette réaction le fit rougir de gène, d'autant plus qu'une personne en ria et une autre lui jeta un regard courroucé lui rappelant qu'on ne devait jamais faire pleurer une femme. Il détourna un peu les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour réparer la situation, mais hésita. Le traqueur débutant qu'il était, devait le respect aux exorcistes et à son grand désarroi celle qui se tenait devant lui ne supportait pas les marques de politesses répétées et ne demandait qu'à être traitée normalement.

- Euh… Je veux dire, mademoiselle Kakera.

Le visage de Kakera s'illumina dans un magnifique sourire. Elle s'avança pour saisir le poignet du traqueur et l'entraîna à sa suite, lui arrachant par la même occasion sa valise des mains. Cette jeune fille était vraiment intenable et son accompagnateur comprit à quel point elle désirait rentrer.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il y avait une personne qu'il voulait revoir le plus vite possible…

- Monsieur Walker.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Le clapotis de l'eau mêlé au calme ambiant était si agréable et reposant, qu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent de nouveau. Néanmoins son interlocuteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Monsieur Allen Walker, s'écria-t-on.

Surpris le garçon se redressa d'un coup et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. En face de lui, un homme vêtu de blanc soupira de soulagement. Si on lui avait dit que son travail consisterait à jouer les réveils matin pour exorciste…

- Nous sommes arrivés à la congrégation, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air un peu perdu du dit exorciste.

Celui-ci regarda vite fait autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait en effet dans les souterrains, correctement installé dans une barque. Enfin aussi correctement qu'on pouvait se tenir lorsqu'on s'endormait sur ce genre d'embarcation. Allen rougit soudainement de gêne et se releva d'un bond en s'apercevant de sa situation.

- Pardon !

Le traqueur assura qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et le laissa filer. Une fois dans les escaliers, Allen bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs, bousculant ainsi un objet non identifié… Pas si non identifié que ça. Une boule dorée vint voleter devant lui, n'appréciant sans doute pas d'être ainsi virée de son perchoir.

- Ah, pardon Timcanpy.

- Oh Allen ! Bon retour.

Le jeune homme sourit et répondit avec entrain au commandant Reever. Quelques membres de l'équipe scientifique, bien que semblant tous se déplacer avec la force et l'énergie de zombies, le saluèrent à leurs tours avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche du grand intendant. Il marcha calmement vers le bureau de Komui, se remémorant les événements de la veille. Komui l'avait envoyé au secours d'un groupe de traqueur en difficulté à l'autre bout du pays. Combats sur combats s'étaient alors enchaînés ne laissant que peu de répit pour l'exorciste. Fort heureusement il n'avait rencontré qu'un seul Akuma de niveau 2, les autres - de niveau 1 - n'étant pas les plus ardus à éliminer. Au final il n'y eu aucune victime à déplorer, et ça, c'était la vrai victoire pour Allen…

Prit ainsi dans ses pensées il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était arrivé à destination depuis un bon moment. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un drôle de gargouillis dont la provenance ne lui était pas étrangère. Son estomac commençait à faire des siennes et il n'allait pas le faire attendre davantage. Le jeune homme leva donc la main vers la porte avant de stopper son geste. A l'intérieur des voix retentissaient. Komui était déjà avec quelqu'un ? Tant pis il avait trop faim pour attendre.

Il frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur régnait toujours le même désordre propre à la personnalité, aussi folle et dévastatrice qu'une tornade, de l'intendant. Vraiment tout ça devait être déprimant pour les scientifiques de la congrégation. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'intendant, celui-ci quitta la pièce via une autre ouverture à l'instant où Allen entra. Ce dernier voulut l'appeler mais n'en fit rien en sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau - bien caché sous des tas de feuilles et de dossiers - et rencontra une paire d'yeux à la couleur insolite.

Assise sur le bureau tout en balançant ses jambes, une personne - qu'Allen identifia être un jeune garçon - attendait apparemment le retour de Komui. Mais que faisais un enfant ici ? L'exorciste l'observa un peu mieux, à commencer par sa tenue vestimentaire. Il portait une sorte de casquette masquant sa chevelure et ne laissant échapper qu'une mèche noire, une chemise blanche - trop grande pour lui - et un short de couleur sombre contrastant énormément avec la pâleur de sa peau. Cependant ce qui captiva principalement l'attention d'Allen, s'était bien sûr les iris de l'enfant. Des iris rouges tels deux grenats flamboyants. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux auparavant et ne savait même pas cela possible.

- Euh… Bonjour, hésita l'adolescent.

L'expression étonnée de l'enfant fit place à un large et radieux sourire alors que ses paupières vinrent dissimuler cette couleur inhabituelle. Ce geste plein de gaieté et d'innocence fit imperceptiblement rougir Allen. En voyant une telle image l'exorciste se dit que rien dans ce monde ne pouvait égaler la beauté du sourire d'un enfant. Et rien, aucune grande cause, ne pourrait justifier de le briser en mille morceaux.

Allen cligna des yeux. Un vide incroyable emplit son esprit, allant jusqu'à lui couper l'appétit.

- Allen ! Tu es rentré, s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Le désigné tourna de nouveau la tête.

- Bonjour monsieur Komui, sourit-il oubliant l'étrange sensation qu'il venait de ressentir.

L'intendant alla s'adosser à son bureau tout en y déposant un nouveau dossier. En le regardant faire, son cadet remarqua que le plus jeune des trois scrutait la porte d'où revenait le chinois.

- Je viens vous faire mon rapport, continua-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'était pas la peine. Vois-tu, ajouta-t-il, Thomas me l'a déjà fait par téléphone. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire.

Le jeune homme parut confus, mais Komui le rassura bien vite d'une expression chaleureuse.

- Tu dois être fatigué Allen, va plutôt te reposer et manger quelque chose avec tes camarades.

- D'accord.

Le symbiotique s'inclina respectueusement et s'apprêta à repartir quand un geste l'interpella. L'enfant lui adressa un signe main, qu'Allen lui rendit finalement avec un sourire attendri. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, les laissant seuls.

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu l'as déjà adopté, se moqua gentiment Komui en posant une main sur le crâne de l'enfant.

Montant une à une les marches de l'escalier, Allen ne dérivait pas son regard du sol. Il se demandait encore qui pouvait être ce garçon et pourquoi il se trouvait à la congrégation. Ce n'était pas chose courante après tout. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était la réaction de Komui. Même s'il n'en avait rien dit, Allen avait clairement compris qu'il était de trop et qu'on l'avait ni plus ni moins mit à la porte.

- Allen !

Mettant fin à ses chaotiques élucubrations une voix bien connue venait de s'élever au bout du couloir. En regardant droit devant lui le jeune homme fut ravi d'y voir une tête rousse :

- Lavi !

- Ca fait un bail dis moi.

Par un bail, le rouquin n'englobait qu'une modeste semaine. Et dans leur travail, les séparations duraient parfois bien plus longtemps.

- Je t'ai manqué, avoue, commença Lavi en voyant le petit air lugubre de son cadet.

- Ah ? Moi qui avais trouvé le temps si calme et reposant.

Réaction immédiate, le borgne fit la moue tandis que « l'albinos » riait de son propre sarcasme.

- Tu es rentré quand, demanda finalement le plus jeune.

- Hier soir et toi ?

- Une heure tout au plus.

Les deux camarades se mirent à plaisanter le long des couloirs. Cette conversation eue le mérite de chasser les mauvaises pensées d'Allen et de le détendre considérablement. Sa vie d'exorciste s'avérait difficile, et malgré les mois qui avaient suivis son intégration, il ne s'y habituait pas. Probablement jamais. Le réconfort il le trouvait auprès de ses amis et de cette grande famille que formait la congrégation. Une chaleureuse maison qui nous procure bonheur et soulagement, aussi bien qu'angoisses… Car à tout moment, ce petit monde pouvait disparaître, emporté par la tourmente du monde…

- Yuu et Lenalee sont là aussi.

Tout ça ne semblait pas déranger Lavi qui s'était encore lancé dans un monologue. Une vrai pipelette, ce qui fit rire son cadet.

- J'aimerais bien réussir à traîner Yuu à notre table pour une fois, fit le rouquin songeur.

Mais immédiatement Allen prit une figure menaçante et grinça des dents. Lavi le regarda, railleur.

- Toujours le grand amour entre vous deux, hein ?

- J'aimerais mieux lui en coller une.

- Oh tu dis ça mais…

Le roux ne finit pas sa phrase. Des bruits de pas martelant le sol retentirent au coin du mur et la collision fut inévitable.

- Aïe !

Lavi faillit tomber mais tint bon. En revanche le responsable de la bousculade n'eut pas cette chance et tomba sur les fesses dans un léger tintement. Allen reconnut sans peine le garçon de tantôt alors que son camarade rouvrit les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa réaction fut plutôt inattendue…

- Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ?

L'enfant se redressa et leva timidement les yeux. Lavi lui s'avança et releva la visière de sa coiffe pour mieux voir son visage.

- Kakera !

Il ôta totalement la casquette et, à la grande surprise d'Allen, libéra une magnifique chevelure ébène. Les cheveux lisses encadrèrent le visage, faisant ressortir ses traits fins, et une frange vint cacher ses sourcils. En le voyant comme ça, cheveux lâchés, Allen comprit qu'il avait fait erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon mais bel et bien… d'une fille ?

- Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ? Et…

Les questions n'en finissait plus de tomber, ne laissant pas le temps à la dénommée Kakera de répondre. Elle se contentait de regarder Lavi mi-amusée, mi-étonnée. C'est vrai qu'on avait rarement vu le jeune homme aussi enjoué et même gâteux devant quelqu'un. Cette fillette devait beaucoup compter pour lui et à son comportement on aurait presque pu le prendre pour son grand frère. Mais si Allen devait attribué un lien de parenté avec une personne ce serait sans doute à son pire ennemi au sein de la congrégation : Kanda. Il n'y avait en effet aucun doute possible sur les origines de Kakera…

- Euh, commença le maudit, hésitant.

- Oh Allen tu ne connais pas encore ma petite Kakera, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ta ?

- Et toi tu as déjà entendu parler d'Allen ?

La japonaise acquiesça avec entrain. Lavi lui sourit à son tour et se re-concentra sur son ami.

- Allen, voici Kakera. Cette petite nous vient du Japon. Elle est trop mignonne hein ?

Décidément Lavi l'adorait, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Mais Allen dû bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il émanait d'elle une aura infantile qui se retrouvait dans ses expressions et son comportement. Ce qui la rendait pour le moins irrésistible.

Le jeune homme sourit et tandis sa main vers cette nouvelle connaissance.

- Enchanté Kakera.

La japonaise regarda les doigts d'Allen un instant sans réagir, avant de faire de même avec les siens. Elle bascula la tête légèrement en arrière pour observer Lavi qui se trouvait dans son dos, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle rebaissa alors ses iris écarlates vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs et saisit sa main en reprenant un air radieux.

Allen ayant suivit leur manège trouva cela quelque peu bizarre…

Ses réflexions furent rapidement stoppées - cela devenait une habitude aujourd'hui - par un bruit bien connu : son estomac. Il rougit de honte sous les regards étonnés des deux autres.

- Ah, on ne résiste pas à l'appelle de l'estomac, se moqua gentiment Lavi en se rapprochant de son camarade.

Ce dernier fit la moue, ne semblant pas apprécier la remarque.

- Eh, ça ne fait pas rire que moi, se défendit le rouquin.

Effectivement Kakera riait à en pleurer. Dû moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire en voyant ses épaules tressauter sans le moindre bruit.

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, une jeune fille riait aux éclats, sans que sa gorge ne daigne produire le moindre son. Kakera était… muette ? Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans le bureau de Komui, elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot et se contentait de sourire. Si seul des gestes provenaient d'elle, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de parler ?

- Bon, est si on allait manger ? Faudrait pas que toute la congrégation soit dérangée par les hurlements de ton ventre !

- Lavi…

Le rouquin marqua une pose. Allen était si choqué que ça ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Hurla « l'albinos ».

Non, visiblement il n'allait pas faire l'erreur de prendre Kakera en pitié. Tant mieux !

Une porte s'ouvrit juste à côté d'eux, mettant fin à la dispute.

- Qui est l'abruti responsable de ce bordel ! s'écria-t-on.

Cette voix, de part son mordant, fut instantanément reconnue. Un japonais de forte méchante humeur se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils avaient mal choisi l'endroit pour discuter…

- Bonjour Kanda, lança railleusement un certain exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Flottement dans l'air, suivi d'une intense charge électrique. Le regard de Lavi tomba dans l'effroi quand il vit qu'il se trouvait quasiment entre les deux responsables de ce changement d'atmosphère. Néanmoins aucun des deux n'eut le temps de dégainer et d'égorger l'autre : Kakera se jeta sans retenu au cou de Kanda dans un nouveau tintement. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit instinctivement tandis qu'Allen sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter. Kakera voulait mourir ou quoi ?

- Yamero Isuzu ! Hurla l'irascible Yuu.

Allen aurait pu en profiter pour se moquer de Kanda mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire il se sentit mal…

- Hanase baka !

Tellement énervé qu'il était, Kanda s'était mis à injurier la fillette dans leur langue natale, alors que Kakera ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Autant dire qu'à côté les deux exorcistes n'y comprenaient rien du tout.

- Allons Yuu, elle est juste contente de te revoir.

Pour le coup Kanda fusilla Lavi du regard alors que la japonaise consentit à le lâcher. Enfin, elle se saisit tout de même de son bras.

- Et toi ne me saute plus jamais dessus !

Un blanc se forma. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la sale gamine il grimaça d'épouvante. Kakera était au bord des larmes.

- Kanda tu es un monstre, lâcha Allen, Lavi acquiescant juste derrière lui.

- La ferme Moyashi !

- C'est Allen, crétin !

- Rien à foutre !

Kakera regarda successivement son confrère et Allen. Avant d'échanger un regard avec le rouquin, qui lui rendit un sourire malicieux. Les deux autres continuaient à se lancer des éclairs…

- Allez, allez du calme. Et puis ce n'est pas très gentil de faire attendre ta petite Kakera.

Yuu redoubla d'effort pour taire ses pulsions meurtrières et soupira bruyamment en posant sa main sur le crâne de la fillette.

- Ca va morveuse, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois.

Le visage de la dite morveuse s'illumina comme jamais, mais Kanda n'obtint pas l'effet désiré. Elle ne se détacha pas, mais se colla davantage à son bras, le faisant dangereusement grincer des dents.

- C'est pas tout ça, intervint Lavi, mais j'ai besoin de vous tous.

Kakera et Allen échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te rendre service, rétorqua Kanda.

- Parce que sinon tu vas faire beaucoup de peine à Kakera ! Et à Allen aussi.

Le désigné sursauta et se tourna promptement vers Lavi.

- Pardon ?

Non seulement ça ne lui ferait pas de peine, mais en plus si le roux disait ça à Kanda, il était sûr à cent pour cent que le brun refuserait illico presto !

… Le cadet retourna plusieurs fois sa pensée dans sa tête. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'étrange ? Si, il venait de penser de façon détournée que Kanda devait venir avec eux.

- Je m'en contre balance de Moyashi, marmonna le japonais.

- Comme tu es froid Yuu… Mais pense au moins à Kakera, ajouta précipitamment Lavi.

Yuu regarda fixement Kakera, qui en fit autant. Une longue poignée de seconde s'écoula, et finalement il détourna la tête en lâchant un « che » explicite. Lavi fut bien ravi de sa victoire, tout autant que la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Lenalee nous attend au réfectoire, sourit le rouquin de toutes ses dents.

Trop tard pour Kanda, il ne pouvait plus reculer, ce qui réjouis toute la bande, et même Allen, à son plus grand agacement.

- Kuso…

Il s'apprêta à prendre la direction voulue quand une pression sur son bras le retint.

- Nanda yo Isuzu, rouspéta-t-il.

Allen observa la scène. Même s'il ne comprenait pas un mot de japonais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter. Et de remarquer que Kanda avait une très belle voix lorsqu'il parlait dans sa langue natale… Il secoua vivement la tête. Décidément il devait être mort de fatigue pour penser comme ça. Il enragea en voyant Lavi se moquer de lui, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, et se concentra sur les deux autres. Kakera fixait Kanda comme si elle voulait demander quelque chose. Et inversement Kanda essayait de comprendre, sans un mot, ce qu'elle voulait. Il aborda soudain une vague expression d'étonnement, se rappelant sûrement de quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je te le rende je présume…

Kakera acquiesça. Un nouveau tintement parvint aux oreilles de « l'albinos », et cette fois il en trouva la provenance : une boucle d'oreille en forme de grelot que portait l'adolescente.

Kanda se dégagea des mains de Kakera et entra dans sa chambre sous le regard perplexe d'Allen. Il en ressortit rapidement avec un étui. Mais pas n'importe quel étui.

- Un violon ? Questionna Allen.

Kakera s'en saisit avec précaution comme si elle avait peur de le casser, et le serra finalement contre elle. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un objet de la plus haute importance pour elle.

- Évite d'y retourner et tu pourras le garder avec toi, déclara Kanda en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sans la regarder, d'un air situé entre l'indifférence et l'ennui.

Elle acquiesça, sans sourire, fixant le sol.

« Retourner où ? » voulut demander Allen. Mais devant l'expression de la jeune fille, il ne préféra pas.

Au final ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous au réfectoire. Kakera avait entraîné Kanda on ne sait où, Lavi était parti rejoindre Lenalee, et Allen avait enfin put enlever son manteau et se changer. Il aurait bien prit un bon bain, mais cela devrait attendre encore un peu. Pour le moment, il devait remplir le trou immense qui s'était formé dans son ventre. Dur vie que d'être esclave de son estomac…

A la cafétéria, il retrouva avec joie Lenalee qui lui adressa un joyeux signe de main, et fut accueilli avec tout autant de plaisir par Jeryy. Pour un cuisinier aussi doué que l'indien, Allen était un client hors pair qu'il ne voulait décevoir en rien. La commande passée, le cadet des exorcistes pu enfin s'asseoir. La sœur de Komui demanda aussitôt de ses nouvelles et fut soulagée de le voir en bonne santé. Ils entamèrent une conversation animée avec Lavi, quand les deux retardataires entrèrent enfin dans la pièce. Kakera avait visiblement retrouvé le sourire et Kanda grinçait continuellement des dents alors qu'elle le tirait par le poignet.

- Que c'est mignon, confia Lavi en souriant à Allen.

Celui-ci trouva le geste du rouquin bien étrange. Pourquoi disait-il cela en le regardant lui ?

Derrière eux la voix enjouée de Jeryy retentit.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ma mignonne Kakera que voici ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ma grande ? La même chose que d'habitude ? Une soupe miso et du riz blanc ? Et à ton cher chevalier servant je lui sers des Soba ?

- Je ne suis pas son chevalier servant, intervint Kanda faisant de son mieux pour contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières.

Kakera, elle, souriait narquoisement. Enfin, leurs repas en mains, ils s'assirent à la même table que les trois autres. Même si Kanda aurait préféré de loin manger seul…

- Oh, Yuu ne fais pas la tête, ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, sortit Lavi.

- Ca doit justement être ça le problème, monsieur Kanda n'aime pas faire plaisir aux gens.

- Tu cherches la guerre Moyashi ?

- C'est Allen mon nom !

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard et détournèrent finalement la tête, faisant sourire Lenalee de lassitude. Allen choisit alors de se concentrer sur la japonaise, nettement plus sociale que l'autre. Entre leur rencontre et maintenant la jeune fille s'était changée et abordait une tenue noire à la découpe particulière. Mais ce qui frappa davantage le maudit, fut le symbole présent sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es exorciste ? s'exclama-t-il.

Kakera observa sa propre croix avant de confirmer.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit, questionna Lavi.

- Non, tu avais omis ce petit détail.

- Désolé. Et bien oui, Kakera est aussi une combattante de Dieu.

- Oh…

Un bref silence s'installa durant lequel Allen engloutit la moitié de son repas, sous le regard ébahi de Kakera.

- Ca surprend toujours la première fois, confia Lavi.

Une nouvelle conversation s'en suivit, alors qu'une certaine personne s'ennuyait ferme. Et pourtant il restait. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'aurait accepté l'invitation pour rien au monde, il restait assis à leur table, assis à côté de celle qu'il appelait Isuzu, sans ce plaindre, mais gardant tout de même de la distance et sa légendaire mauvaise humeur. Il va s'en dire qu'il ne participait pas du tout à la discussion, sauf pour réprimander, quand besoin ce faisait, un des deux autres garçons. Sa soit disante protégée ne parlait pas vraiment elle non plus, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire autrement. Elle écoutait quand même et s'en faisait une joie.

De temps en temps des membres de la section scientifique ou même quelques traqueurs venaient saluer la petite assemblée et tout particulièrement Allen et Kakera. Le jeune homme remarqua ainsi que la fillette était beaucoup appréciée et qu'elle séjournait à la congrégation depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant il semblait qu'elle ne se montrait pas souvent. Après quelques interventions de ceux qui venaient la voir, il en déduit qu'elle était souvent appelée sur le terrain.

Elle semblait pourtant bien jeune…

« L'albinos » entama son dessert quand Marvin, Rob et deux traqueurs quittèrent leurs tables en répondant avec amusement aux grands signes de main que leur adressait Kakera. Il se rappela, en observant la fillette, d'une interrogation qu'il lui était venu un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai une question, annonça-t-il.

Allen ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Kanda reporta son regard - partit se loger sur le mur d'à côté depuis belle lurette - sur lui.

- Vous êtes de la même famille, demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux japonais.

Kakera, baguette encore dans la bouche regarda son voisin répondre du tac au tac.

- Dieu m'en garde !

Automatiquement Kakera fit la moue, mais il l'ignora.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire une chose pareille ?

- Vous vous ressemblez un peu, fit Allen en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vois deux personnes de la même nationalité, alors ils sont forcément parents ? Railla Kanda.

- Je me renseigne c'est tout !

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Lavi.

Pourtant il était le premier à en rire. Et aussi le premier à comprendre l'origine de la question d'Allen. Ce qui en réalité éveillait la curiosité du jeune homme s'était sans doute le comportement de Yuu vis-à-vis de Kakera. Nul doute qu'il était bien différent de celui qu'il avait en général. Même s'il conservait une certaine distance et ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier les élans d'affections de Kakera, une personne qui le connaissait suffisamment pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était plus tolérant avec qu'elle qu'avec les autres. Une exception qui pouvait presque ressemblait à de la gentillesse.

Mais cette simple pensée devint un blocage dans l'esprit d'Allen. Kanda n'était pas gentil. Pas moyen. Ce n'était qu'un abruti fini, qui voulait se la jouer solitaire. On avait beau essayer d'être aimable on obtenait que des injures.

- Je m'en vais, finit par lâcher Kanda.

Mais une personne ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Kakera tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Même pas en rêve, s'énerva-t-il.

Changement de tactique. Cette fois-ci, c'est un regard emplit de larme qui le supplia. Allen put distinguer la vive expression qu'afficha Kanda - à savoir entre l'horreur et la colère - et comble de la surprise, le japonais se rassit, avec néanmoins une aura meurtrière tel qu'on en avait vu. Mais il restait. Et Kakera en cria presque victoire en abordant un joyeux sourire sous les regards dépités de ses camarades. Décidément aujourd'hui Allen allait de surprise en surprise et se demanda à quel instant la terre avait quitté son orbite…

- Tu m'agaces, fit simplement le japonais. Et puis mange proprement tu t'en fous partout.

En effet, la fillette avait quelques grains de riz collés sur la joue. Lenalee se pencha en avant pour répérer les dégâts à l'aide d'une serviette en papier. En voulant reposer son regard contre son cher mur, Kanda croisa le sourire béat de l'héritier des bookmen…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Junior, cracha-t-il.

- Rien, c'est tellement touchant de te voir éduquer ta petite protéger.

- Tu parles j'aurais mieux fais de me casser une jambe ce jour là !

- Quel jour, interrogea Allen.

Si rapidement qu'il en surpris la chinoise. Un léger blanc s'en suivit.

- Curieux ? Remarqua le brun.

- P-pas spécialement.

- Alors demande pas.

Rien à faire. Entre eux, seul le courant de la guerre froide passait. Mais une voix vint soudain couper court à leur début d'engueulade.

- Kakera !

Les cinq attablés se retournèrent vers Komui.

- Tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît ?

Allen n'en revint pas. Komui la regardait d'un air… grave ? Un net changement se fit aussi sentir chez Kakera. Non seulement elle perdit son sourire, mais surtout son expression infantile. De son côté Kanda fixait Komui d'un air neutre et ce dernier tenta un bref sourire. Sans succès. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder, l'ambiance était retombée au plus bas à leur table et les visages avaient perdu de leurs couleurs. Quelque chose échappait à Allen. Mais quoi ?

Kakera se leva, le regard dissimulé sous sa frange.

- Lenalee, j'aurais aussi besoin de toi pour une mission.

- Bien, fit-elle à l'adresse de son grand frère.

Elle se leva à son tour, délaissant son assiette à moitié remplie, salua ces trois compagnons et rejoignit la petite Kakera pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et suivre l'adulte.

- Lavi, qu'est-ce qui, commença Allen avant d'être coupé.

- Lavi. Viens un peu là.

L'héritier reconnut la voix de son grand-père et prit congé à son tour.

Il ne resta plus que Allen et Kanda. Le plus jeune crut d'abord que son aîné aller en profiter pour partir, mais bizarrement il n'en fit rien.

Dans la tête du maudit tout ce bousculait. Les quelques heures qui venaient de suivre son retour n'avaient pas étées des plus banales. Il avait des tonnes de questions à poser au sujet de Kakera, mais la personne en face de lui, bien que concernée elle aussi, ne prendrait probablement pas la peine de lui répondre et partirait aussitôt la première phrase prononcée. Mais ça Allen n'en avait pas envie. Tout à coup il s'était senti exclu. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était de se retrouver seul. Il finit son repas en silence, Kanda prit dans la contemplation de la table. C'était assez étrange. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux en tête à tête dans un tel silence. Allen s'en sentait presque… nerveux ?

- Kanda ?

L'apostrophé releva lentement les yeux. Pour la première fois Allen les détailla; Ils étaient d'une couleur si sombre et si profonde.

Le japonais attendit patiemment que son cadet daigne parler. Il remarqua par la même occasion que celui-ci semblait caler sur son dessert, chose relevant presque du paranormal. Voyant que la question du maudit avait du mal à sortir d'elle-même, il en posa une autre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voix n'avait pour une fois rien d'acerbe. Allen esquissa un vague sourire et replongea son regard dans son assiette.

- Rien…

- …

Le japonais se sentait fatigué, si bien qu'il se contenta largement de ce « rien ». Après tout il n'était pas du genre à faire la causette avec Moyashi.

La fin du déjeuner s'était faite dans le silence totale, et Kanda avait attendu que « l'albinos » finissent sa brochette de dango pour quitter la table. Allen, lui, était resté un instant à ce demander ce qui clochait dans leurs deux comportements et avait décidé d'aller se perdre dans la bibliothèque. Par la suite Johnny lui avait accordé un peu de temps pour une partie d'échec, que malheureusement Allen perdit. Le jeune homme rencontra la route de Lenalee qui partait en Italie et plus tard dans la soirée revit Lavi et mangea avec lui. Il croisa Kanda à son retour dans la bibliothèque mais ils s'ignorèrent mutuellement. Il prit ensuite la direction des bains pour se détendre et finit la soirée dans sa chambre.

C'est la tête toujours aussi pleine qu'il s'endormit finalement.

_._

…_Tsuzuku…_

_._

16 pages Works ! J'espère qu'elles vous plairont, parce que pour moi c'est pas tout à fait ça XD. Encore merci pour vos reviews et promis, je serais plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre TT !

Tchu !


	3. Deuxième éclat : Nouvelle mission ?

Auteur : Warai Kareha

Disclaimer : Non vraiment, DGM n'est toujours pas mon œuvre et ne le sera jamais. Alors longue vie à Katsura Hoshino !

Pairing : Kanda / Allen bien sûr !

Note : Nouveau chapitre avec un meilleur délai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Keketto : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je pensais m'en tenir à 4 ou 5, mais finalement je crois qu'il faudra compter entre 5 et 10...

Chou : Contente de voir que le caractère des persos ne se perd pas dans mon délire. Patience, le lien entre Kanda et Kakera sera bientôt révélé, en attendant je te dédie un grand merci.

.

.

Le lendemain Allen fut réveillé par un cognement répété contre sa porte. Il émergea difficilement de sous ses couvertures et regarda vers sa fenêtre. Le soleil semblait s'être levé depuis quelques heures, à sa grande surprise.

- Allen, tu es réveillé ?

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit un peu précipitamment alors que l'autre entrait déjà sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Pas le temps de se rendre présentable, Allen ne put que rester immobile pour faire face à Lavi.

- Tiens ? Tu dormais encore, s'étonna l'importun.

- On dirait, grommela Allen.

- C'est plutôt rare de te voir lever si tard.

- J'étais fatigué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi marqua une pause comprenant enfin que son cadet n'avait pas tellement apprécié son intrusion. Il sourit, embarrassé, et préféra en venir au fait.

- Komui te fait mander. Alors dépêche toi petit paresseux !

- Plus vite tu seras sorti, plus vite j'irai, s'écria Allen en balançant son oreiller sur Lavi.

Enfin sur la porte, puisque celle-ci claqua au moment où l'impact eut lieu…

Alors qu'Allen marchait dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'intendant, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Cela devenait une habitude, se dit-il. En s'arrêtant devant l'entrée, il put clairement entendre Kanda hurler.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Kanda bien plus énervé qu'à la normal et il la claqua sans ménagement. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Allen. Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise, oubliant de le fusiller du regard comme à chacune de leur rencontre. Bizarrement le japonais fit de même. Mais lorsqu'il vit Moyashi ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour poser une question stupide, il lui cloua rapidement le bec en tournant les talons. L'anglais regarda son aîné partir, interdit. Aussi insensible que pouvait paraître Kanda, quelque chose le perturbait grandement, éveillant comme jamais la curiosité du plus jeune. Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Kanda n'en restait pas moins un ami et Allen se promit d'en savoir plus.

Il toqua finalement à la porte de Komui et attendit une réponse. Celle-ci ne se manifesta pas comme prévu. L'intendant ouvrit la porte de lui-même et sortit de la pièce, prenant soin de refermer en partie l'ouverture derrière lui et gardant la main sur la poignée. Il adressa un grand sourire au garçon. Nul besoin d'être voyant extra lucide pour voir que son sourire était forcé.

- Désolé Allen, je sais que je t'ai fait venir, mais là je suis un peu occupé, déclara-t-il d'un ton pressant. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher dans une heure ou deux, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit le maudit, hésitant.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le chinois s'engouffra dans son bureau, laissant l'exorciste seul. Une forte appréhension naquit en Allen. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Que ce passait-il dans la congrégation depuis son retour ?

En fin de compte ce ne fut pas quelques heures mais toute une journée qui s'écoula. En sortant du réfectoire, Allen, Timcanpy voletant à ses côtés, erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une fenêtre pour observer les faibles lueurs du crépuscule. Autour de lui les gens adoptaient une étrange attitude et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon aux yeux du jeune exorciste. Il avait presque envie de repartir en mission le plus vite possible… Il soupira longuement et reprit sa route.

Au détour du couloir quelqu'un lui percuta l'épaule et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Allen reconnut facilement l'uniforme des traqueurs, mais fut bien étonné par son apparence. A vu de nez le garçon devant lui ne devait pas être plus âgé que Lenalee. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un traqueur aussi jeune. Ce fut sûrement à cause de ce faible écart d'âge que l'exorciste se mit à le tutoyer.

- Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

L'autre se confondit en excuse, en faisant de grand geste de panique.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j-je courais et je ne vous ai pas vu ! Pardon !

- Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais non plus, tenta de rassurer « l'albinos ».

- Non, c'est ma faute, je vous demande pardon !

En se rendant compte de l'air embarrassé de l'exorciste, le traqueur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé…

Allen le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire chaleureusement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je m'appelle Allen, déclara-t-il dans l'espoir de sympathiser avec lui. Et toi ?

Son vis-à-vis hésita un instant, encore un peu gêné, mais finit par saisir la main qu'on lui tendait en répondant timidement :

- Abiageal. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Dis, c'est un peu bizarre de se faire vouvoyer par quelqu'un de son âge. Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

- Nan, je n'peux pas faire ça, paniqua Abiageal. Ce serait vous manquer de respect !

Allen n'en revenait pas tant l'embarras de son interlocuteur restait incontrôlable. Il devait être sacrement timide.

- Et puis, continua-t-il en essayant de se contrôler.

- S'il te plait ?

Le blond stoppa ses mouvements absurdes pour voir Allen joindre les mains comme en signe de prière. En fin de compte à vouloir bien faire, il ne faisait que déranger les autres…

- Ça ne te dérange pas, questionna-t-il d'une petite voix en fixant le sol.

- Pas du tout.

Abiageal garda le silence quelques instants avant de sourire, las.

- Désolé, mon comportement doit te paraître exagéré.

- Non, ne, commença Allen avant d'être coupé.

- Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici, alors je panique tout le temps pour un rien. Mess n'arrête pas de me charrier à ce propos.

- Mess ?

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis à marcher. Allen regardait son nouvel ami avec intérêt attendant une réponse.

- Mon grand frère. On est arrivé ensemble il y a seulement un mois. Au début il ne voulait pas que je le suive, mais au final, il n'a jamais le dernier mot.

Le jeune irlandais ria en se souvenant du côté mauvais perdant de Mess.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, remarqua Allen.

- Oui ! Il a un mauvais caractère mais au fond il est très gentil.

Allen ne sut pas pourquoi, mais quand le traqueur prononça ces mots, le visage de Kanda s'imposa à lui. Euh, non, refléxion faite, ce genre de pensées étaient hautement improbables, rectifia-t-il.

- Sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, poursuivit le garçon.

- Allen !

Surpris, les deux garçons se retournèrent et reconnurent le petit fils de Bookman.

- Tiens, Abi, tu es là aussi ?

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, puis de retourner la tête vers Allen.

- Tu me cherchais, demanda-t-il.

- Komui nous appelle.

- Ok. A plus tard Abiageal.

Le maudit salua le blond avant de suivre Lavi. Mais :

- Euh, m'sieur Lavi ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, interrogea le roux en lui faisant face.

- Vous savez où est Mess ?

Sa timidité maladive avait reprit le dessus puisqu'il se tordait les mains en osant à peine regarder Lavi dans les yeux.

- Mess ? Je crois qu'il est parti en éclaireur à Genève.

- M-merci.

- De rien, sourit le rouquin en lui adressant un signe de main.

Les exorcistes disparurent de son champ de vision. Il resta seul, le visage triste. Ainsi donc son grand frère était en mission. Il décida de regagner sa chambre pour se reposer avec l' espoir de revoir sa seule famille à son réveil. Il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes qu'il croisait et continua sa route, le regard dans le vague, écoutant à peine les phrases prononçées tout autour.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient déjà…

- Tu parles du groupe envoyé à Genève ?

- Il paraît qu'on a perdu le contact avec eux…

Abiageal stoppa net. Le groupe de Genève… disparut ?

- Thomas va partir avec les exorcistes une fois briefés. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe…

- A quel sujet ?

Allen, main sur le menton, releva la tête. Apparemment il n'avait pas fait que penser sa phrase. Autant avouer, se dit-il.

- Komui est bizarre depuis hier.

- Il l'a toujours été, railla Lavi.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot.

- Bah ne t'en fais pas, c'est sûrement le manque de sommeil et l'abus de caféine !

- J'en doute fort, répliqua Walker en frappant à la porte.

- Entrez !

S'exécutant, les deux amis ouvrirent la porte. Reever les salua rapidement alors qu'il récupérait une pile de dossier que Komui avait dû signer au péril de sa vie… Il retrouva bien vite ses couleurs en les voyant arriver.

- Ah, vous voilà !

Quand le commandant s'éloigna du bureau, Allen vit une personne assise sur le meuble. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de Kakera, qui balançait joyeusement ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

- Je vous abandonne une toute petite minute, annonça Komui alors que Johnny l'appelait en renfort.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'intendant les quitta. Ah, les joies de la section scientifique et son travail titanesque…

- Coucou Kakera, fit gaiement le roux.

Celle-ci le gratifia de son habituel sourire puis dévia ses yeux sur Allen.

- Konbanha, Allen-kun.

Le jeune homme en resta coi. Cette douce voix parvenue à son oreille était celle de la fillette ? Pourtant la veille elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, ni même émit un son quelconque ! Avait-il été trop vite en supposition alors qu'il venait juste de la rencontrer ?

« _C'est sûrement ça_ », pensa-t-il.

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de la brune sur lui et releva la tête. Elle attendait certainement une réponse. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris, mis à part son prénom…

- Euh…

- Elle t'a dit bonsoir, intervint une voix bourrue.

Faisant volte-face, Allen vit Kanda adossé à une étagère à l'écart. S'il était là depuis le début, « l'albinos » ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le ténébreux se redressa et se dirigea vers eux, les bras croisés.

- T'es chiante, râla-t-il à l'adresse de Kakera, tout le monde ne parle pas japonais, et il est hors de question que je joue les traducteurs toutes les cinq minutes !

Probablemen vexée par cette réplique, la fillette gonfla les joues.

- Yuu no baka, lâcha-t-elle boudeuse.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du japonais qui grinça des dents. Allen n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais ce « baka » ne ressemblait pas à un mot d'amour…

- Ça y est les enfants, papa est de retour !

Un grand vide emplit le bureau de l'intendant, uniquement dérangé par le toussotement de Lavi. Le responsable d'un tel froid vit son sourire béat se dégrader progressivement devant le manque de réaction de ses soit disant enfants. Il se racla finalement la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- J'ai une mission pour vous quatre.

La seule fille présente sauta sur ses pieds et se tint droite comme ses compagnons. Mais plutôt que de rester immobile, Allen crut la voir se balancer d'avant en arrière. Devant eux Komui accrocha une carte sur une étagère, puis contourna son bureau.

- Vous allez partir pour la Suisse, expliqua-t-il en leur tendant un dossier à chacun. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il y a là-bas, mais nous avons perdu le contact avec les traqueurs envoyés sur place. Je vous…

Le chinois s'arrêta doucement de parler. Visiblement son récit n'intéressait pas tout le monde, aussi il fallait vite regagner l'attention des « élèves ».

- Ka-ke-ra ?

Allen tourna la tête vers la fillette. Le regard totalement dans le vague comme si elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Kakera ne réagissant pas à son prénom, Kanda la réveilla totalement d'un bon coup sur la tête. La japonaise, interloquée, leva les yeux vers lui, puis sur Komui.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Kakera acquiesça, avec le visage d'une enfant prit la main dans le sac.

- Vraiment ?

Nouvelle hochement de tête. Komui lui donna son dossier et reprit son discours.

- Je vous laisse apprendre les détails par l'intermédiaire du document et de Thomas. Il vous attendra d'ici vingt-minute prés de votre embarcation. Je compte sur vous, alors faites bien attention.

A peine eut-il clos l'exposé de la situation, Kakera attrapa le bras de Kanda et voulut courir vers la sortie. Hélas le brun ne fut pas vraiment du même avis.

- Quoi encore !

- Kanda.

Yuu se tut et fixa celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Tu connais ton rôle n'est-ce pas, demanda calmement Komui.

Allen et Lavi entendirent un long silence suivit d'un marmonnement indistinct de l'épéiste.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il.

- Alors tu sais que tu as toute ma confiance, renchérit Komui.

Il croisa le regard de Kakera à qui il sourit gentiment. Celle-ci lâcha Yuu et à la surprise générale se jeta dans les bras de Komui avant de se reculer.

- Iko, déclara-t-elle en ressaisissant le poignet du japonais.

Cette fois-ci il se laissa entraîner, sans oublier cependant d'adresser un regard meurtrier à un certain roux qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Bonne route, souhaita l'intendant.

Se hâtant dans sa chambre, Allen attrapa sa valise et la remplit avec le nécessaire. Le voyage allait durer quelques jours sans compter qu'il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre sur place, alors autant prévoir. Il boucla ses bagages et descendit. Plutôt que d'attendre vingt minutes comme convenu, il retrouva Thomas au bout de dix. Il se rappela vaguement sa première mission, accompagné de Kanda et Thomas. A l'époque il n'était encore qu'un novice et s'était souvent disputé avec le japonais pour cette même raison. Au final et en dépit de l'expérience acquise, leurs méthodes restaient bien différentes et créaient encore bon nombre de discordes. Peut-être que pour une fois les choses se passeraient mieux entre eux. Peut-être que cette fois ils s'entraideraient plutôt que de se faire la guerre. Mais si pour Allen cela ne posait pas tant de problème, pour Yuu s'était tout autre chose.

Le maudit secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à espérer de l'amitié de la part de cet idiot ?

Le délai de préparation écoulé, l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc retrouva ses trois camarades. Ils s'installèrent dans l'embarcation prêt à partir lorsque soudain :

- Attendez !

Allen reconnu la voix de sa nouvelle connaissance.

- Abi ? Fit Lavi avec surprise.

- Je viens d'avoir l'autorisation de l'intendant pour vous accompagner, expliqua l'irlandais à bout de souffle.

- Très bien, déclara Thomas. Monte, nous partons sur le champs.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Mais alors que la barque s'éloigna du point d'arrimage, Allen le vit se tordre douloureusement les mains.

« Peu importe ce que je dois faire, je te retrouverais Mess… »

.

.

Voilà ! Désolée le chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est nécessaire à la découpe de l'histoire. Prochain chapitre « Le voyage » !

Tchu !


	4. Troisième éclat : Bonne route !

Auteur : Warai Kareha, le fantôme de la section Fanfiction DGM...

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : DGM est une merveilleuse œuvre de Katsura Hoshino, ce n'est donc pas la mienne.

Pairing : Shonen-Ai Kanda/Allen.

Note : Coucou ! Ça fait un petit moment que ma vie sur ce site s'était arrêtée. Depuis janvier en fait… Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas perdu mais lecteur à cause de ce gros retard TT.

Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente !

_OoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoO_

A peine fut-il commencé, que ce voyage s'avéra très mal parti… Entre un Abiageal se rongeant les ongles à sang pour Dieu sait quelle raison, un petit Yuu envoyant des ondes négatives à quiconque osait perturber son espace vital - autant dire qu'à quatre dans une diligence ledit espace était largement entamé et la mauvaise humeur du japonais pas prête à s'évaporer - et le sommeil apparemment imperturbable d'Allen, Lavi aurait presque tout donné pour qu'un charmant groupe d'Akuma vienne ruiner cette ambiance pourrie et offre à Kanda une chance de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Comme ça Abi stresserait sûrement beaucoup moins et rendrait l'atmosphère moins pesante. Mais non, aucun ennemi ne vint à la rescousse du rouquin qui se promit de leurs en faire voir de toutes les couleurs lors des batailles à venir. Il aurait bien réveillé Allen pour lui faire la conversation mais il y avait fort à parier que les pulsions meurtrières d'un certain brun redoubleraient de puissances si le maudit rouvrait ses yeux.

Au final Kakera avait été très inspirée en demandant à Thomas de voyager à ses côtés, soit à l'extérieur de la voiture.

« Vivement qu'on arrive au port », pensa Lavi avec un soupir.

_OoOoOoOoO_

De son côté Komui luttait vaillamment contre une pile interminable de documents, sous la menace du commandant Reever et Tapp. Il avait bien tenté une ou deux escapades mais toutes échouèrent lamentablement. Ne jamais espérer de pitié de la part de scientifiques en manque de sommeil - et accessoirement exploités - qui éprouvent ne serait-ce qu'un petit pourcent d'envie de meurtre à votre égard… Il crut néanmoins à une lueur d'espoir lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Lueur d'espoir qui s'envola bien rapidement. Adieu liberté !

Un groupe de traqueur entra sans s'annoncer, et à voir leurs visages, ils ne venaient pas ici juste pour le plaisir de dire bonjour. Quoique peut-être venaient-ils le libérer de l'effrayant joug d'un certain australien ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Alertés par la dictature sans fin de Reever, ils avaient décidé de renverser ce fou qui le faisait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps et cette rébellion imprévue sonnerait enfin l'abolition de toutes ses années d'esclavages !!

… On peut toujours rêver, non ?

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le commandant.

- Nous venons voir le grand intendant.

Définitivement non. De toute évidence les hommes en blanc n'en avaient pas après son bourreau… Tant pis ! Parmi eux, Komui distingua Buzz, un homme de grande taille, chauffe et au visage orné de trois traits de peintures - un vertical sur le front et un horizontal sur chaque joue. Le géant se détacha des siens et s'approcha un peu, sans pour autant paraître menaçant. Certes il était mécontent, mais pas assez fou pour agresser son supérieur.

- Pourquoi avez vous envoyé Abiageal en Suisse ?

Les yeux de Komui se remplirent de surprise. Mais un autre traqueur intervint ne le laissant pas répondre à la question.

- Il n'est pas assez entraîné et ne sera qu'un fardeau pour les exorcistes.

- Sans compter qu'il est encore trop jeune !

Tapp repassa cette phrase dans son esprit. Pouvait-on vraiment dire cela à propos d'un garçon qui avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer devant lui ? De plus Allen et les autres étaient tout aussi jeune mais portaient sur leurs épaules de plus lourdes responsabilités. Cette guerre était cruelle pour tout le monde…

Pourtant il comprit la colère de ses camarades et savait pertinemment que le principal problème ne venait pas de son âge.

- L'envoyer à l'endroit où son frère a disparu, s'écria un autre, c'est vraiment -- !

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites !?

Le chinois se leva brusquement, planquant ses mains contre son bureau et faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

- Abi est parti avec Thomas ? Articula lentement Reever sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Mais je lui ai formellement interdit !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Komui avait vraiment l'air choqué et les traqueurs échangèrent quelques regards.

Abiageal avait désobéi aux ordres.

Instinctivement, le frère de Lenalee saisit son téléphone mais s'arrêta tout aussi rapidement.

- Chef ?

- En ce moment, ils doivent déjà être en mer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'adolescent, sorti de son bureau au bord des larmes, était parti sans son accord. Il aurait dû être plus prudent et ne pas le laisser sans surveillance. Parce que si le garçon réagissait comme ça devant le refus de son supérieur, comment réagirait-il si quoique ce soit arrivait à son frère ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter Abiageal, déclara Komui.

- Bon sang…

Buzz serra les poings.

- Que fait-on alors ?

- Faites confiance aux exorcistes, répondit Reever.

- Et priez pour que tout ce passe bien, ajouta le chinois en tournant le dos.

Coupant court à leurs réflexions, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Johnny s'exécuta, une petite pile de papier dans les bras. A cette vue Komui pâlit et pleura des larmes de crocodile en s'indignant, les mots torture et exploitation revenant sans cesse dans son discours. Un bon coup sur la tête de la part d'un certain scientifique dont on ne cite plus le prénom, ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de ses jérémiades.

- Lenalee !! Tout le monde il est méchant avec moi !!

- Lenalee n'est pas là, alors bossez un peu !

- Au fait chef, coupa Johnny. Vous êtes convoqué par les grands maréchaux.

Les plaintes cessèrent tout de suite. Un air grave prit place sur le visage de Komui.

- Monsieur Komui, interrogea Buzz.

L'intendant se tut pendant un long moment et soupira avant de sourire sans conviction.

- On dirait que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts…

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce sous des paires d'yeux étonnées.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Lorsque Allen se réveilla - et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il s'était assoupi - une sensation désagréable s'empara de son estomac. Comble du comble ce n'était pas dû à la faim. Ne trouvant aucune raison à cette angoisse, il se redressa et se concentra sur les occupants de la diligence. Apparemment Abiageal et Kakera avait échangé leurs places puisque la brune était assise à côté de son semblable et que le blond n'apparaissait nulle part dans son champ de vision. Sur sa droite, un être amorphe regardait par delà la vitre sans grand enthousiasme. Le maudit fut cette fois pris d'une vive lassitude : Rester silencieux n'était décidément pas recommandé pour la santé de Lavi… Mais plutôt que d'engager la conversation et de voir le silence se briser brutalement, Allen préféra se tourner vers le duo de japonais. La seule fille présente avait en mains le dossier confié par Komui - dossier que les trois autres exorcistes avaient lu une fois installé dans leur moyen de transport actuel. Le document comportait un bref résumé de la situation, le nom des deux personnes ayant subitement disparus et quelques légendes ou histoires liées à la ville et ses alentours. Au final aucunes de ses informations ne sortaient du lot, pas plus que le résumé ne les préparait à quoi que ce soit.

En attendant, Kakera avait une façon bien particulière de lire un carnet d'information. La fillette tenait l'ouvrage à l'envers et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient une concentration extrême qui la rendait, il fallait l'avouer, aussi bien mignonne qu'attendrissante.

- Tu le tiens à l'envers, idiote.

La phrase chassa enfin la quiétude, mais sans brutalité aucune, étant plus lasse qu'agacée. Ladite idiote releva ses yeux sur son voisin et le fixa, quand celui-ci, pris d'impatience, lui arracha le dossier des mains et le remit à l'endroit. Les grenats se re-concentrèrent dessus, mais au bout d'une poignée de secondes perdirent toutes motivations. Kanda regarda un moment le haut du crâne de la jeune fille - étant trop grand et trop près d'elle pour voir son visage - sans rien faire, puis fit une chose à laquelle Allen ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il reprit le document, sans violence ni douceur particulière, et marmonna un « Je suis exorciste pas interprète ». Ses iris parcoururent vite fait quelques lignes et s'immobilisèrent lorsque Lavi, sorti de sa torpeur depuis une petite minute, lui tendit un crayon. Il l'accepta sans broncher et commença à retranscrire chaque mot anglais en caractère japonais. « L'albinos » l'observa faire, voyant que Lavi ne profitait pas de son réveille pour bavasser. Kakera appuya le poids de son corps dans ses bras et se pencha un peu vers Yuu, sans pour autant devenir encombrante, pour lire ces symboles joliment dessinés par une main habile. Le brun, même s'il gardait sur son visage cet air renfrogné, ne dégageait aucune onde négative et continua d'écrire. Une scène relativement touchante qui témoignait d'une certaine complicité entre les deux japonais.

Allen resserra ses doigts sur son estomac.

La diligence s'arrêta de longues minutes plus tard. Le bateau ne levant pas l'ancre dans l'immédiat, Lavi choisit de se dégourdir les jambes le long des quais, tandis que Kakera déambulait joyeusement vers l'eau, sous l'œil agacé mais tout de même attentif de Yuu. De son côté, Abiageal tentait - sans succès - de discuter avec Thomas sans bégayer…

Le rouquin étira longuement ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de reporter son attention sur Allen qui venait juste de le rejoindre. Le jeune garçon regardait fixement l'océan, une main posée sur son estomac. Un détail plutôt curieux, pensa Bookman junior.

- Tu as faim, Allen ?

- Hein ?

L'interpellé observa son interlocuteur pour comprendre l'origine de cette question - origine que Lavi désigna de son index.

- Pas spécialement, répondit le maudit en croisant les bras dans son dos.

- Tu te sens mal alors ?

- …non plus.

Cette fois le roux n'en crut pas un mot : son ami venait d'émettre une brève hésitation avant de répondre. C'était louche, d'autant plus qu'il détourna les yeux. Ceux-ci se déportèrent vers le duo de japonais où Kakera adressait un sourire rayonnant à son camarade qui l'ignora complètement. Réaction prévisible lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère distant de Kanda. Suivant le regard de l'albinos, l'héritier de Bookman sourit.

- Ils sont mignons tout les deux, non ?

Allen jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son ami.

- Kakera je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver de mignon à Kanda au juste ?

Ça aussi ce fut une réaction prévisible. Allen n'allait certainement pas ce mettre à envoyer des fleurs à cet idiot de Kanda. Lavi se dirigea vers un amas de caisse et s'assit sur l'une d'elle.

- C'est pas bien Allen ! Si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour lui être agréable, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous entendre !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une impressionnante source de chaleur brûla non loin de lui. Allen le saisit par le col.

- Je ne fais aucun effort pour lui être agréable !? Répéta le maudit le regard animé par les flammes de l'Enfer.

- Je blague, je blague !

- Qui pourrait avoir envie d'être agréable avec lui ? En plus c'est à lui de faire des efforts !

Le plus petit desserra soudain sa prise, se rappelant de quelque chose. La veille, Kanda n'avait-il pas eu un semblant de sympathie à son égard ? Non, impossible. Il était juste fatigué et avait eu la flemme de quitter le réfectoire. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Rien d'autre.

Allen baissa les yeux.

- Allen, s'enquit Lavi.

- Tu m'épuises avec tes idioties, déclara-t-il en partant vers les traqueurs.

- Ah ! C'est pas gentil, se plaignit Lavi.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Gamin, marmonna le roux lorsqu'il fut certain que ledit gamin ne pourrait plus l'entendre.

Il resta un moment sur place, observant tour à tour les deux groupes, lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa tête. A vrai dire il y pensait depuis pas mal de temps, mais là il tenait une excellente occasion de la mettre à exécution. Il se sourit à lui-même, dévoilant toute ses dents. La seconde partie du voyage s'annoncerait peut-être bien moins pénible que la première. Et pour cela il ne lui restait plus qu'à dégoter un allié, et il savait déjà à qui s'adresser.

Oh oui ! Les choses promettaient de devenir très intéressantes…

_OoOoOoOoO_

L'embarcation prit le large une heure plus tard et les quatre exorcistes s'installèrent dans leur chambre commune. Spacieuse et joliment décorée, elle se composait de quatre lits, dont un séparé des autres par un paravent, d'une table ronde entourée de trois fauteuils, d'une penderie et d'un canapé. Le genre de pièce luxueuse constituant un splendide bateau de croisière, qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais pu habiter s'ils n'avaient pas été exorcistes.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Allen n'avait qu'une envie : remplir son estomac. Lavi opta aussi pour une petite visite dans les cuisines du navire et se tourna vers les japonais pour savoir qui voudrait les accompagner. Si Kanda eut sacrément envie de dédaigner l'invitation, il fut moins rapide que Kakera qui attrapa son poignet et le leva le plus haut possible pour montrer son accord. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Allen entendit une certaine personne grincer des dents en sortant de la chambre…

Le repas se déroula sans événements particuliers et tous furent plus ou moins ravis de remplir leurs estomacs. Au passage Allen nota que sa nouvelle camarade manquait cruellement d'appétit. En effet la jeune fille ne mangea qu'un simple bol de soupe qu'elle dégusta très lentement. Tout le contraire de lui en somme.

- J'ai faim, déclara le maudit en laissant tomber son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais enfin Allen, tu viens tout juste de finir ton assiette, s'éberlua Lavi.

- Ce n'était pas suffisant, marmonna-t-il en posant une main sur son estomac.

- T'es vraiment pas normal si tu veux mon avis…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- Et susceptible avec ça.

Allen clos la discussion en tirant la langue à son aîné et reporta son attention sur autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir « son très cher et meilleur ami » : Kanda. Le japonais tirait clairement la gueule mais comme la veille, restait assis sans rien dire et sans prêter la moindre attention à qui que se soit. Rien de bien surprenant en fin de compte. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait…

Mais allons ailleurs. Dans une des chambres du navire, un jeune homme désespérait de trouver le sommeil. Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant plusieurs minutes, mais rien n'y fit. La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait depuis le départ de la congrégation ne s'estompait guère contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« _Ressaisis-toi Abi, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait_. »

L'irlandais ramena ses genoux contre son torse et soupira fortement.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Abiageal sursauta en entendant la voix de Thomas. A force de bouger il l'avait sûrement réveillé.

- P-pardon !

- Aucun mal, rassura le traqueur. Je suppose que je serais dans le même état si je désobéissais à mon supérieur.

- Que - !

Le visage du blond se décolora en une seconde alors que son cœur rata un battement. Alors comme ça son aîné avait compris ? En y réfléchissant cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Depuis qu'il avait prétendu avoir l'accord de Komui, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme total en se rongeant les ongles à sang. Ces deux éléments auraient pu ressembler à de l'inquiétude s'il ne s'était pas évertué à ne croiser aucun regard.

Abi se mordit dangereusement la lèvre inférieure attendant le sermon de Thomas.

- Enfin comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une simple supposition. Bonne nuit.

Et il se recoucha. L'adolescent resta bouche bée pendant de longues minutes avant de faire de même et de se cacher sous ses couvertures. Une période d'accalmie sembla enfin s'ouvrir à lui.

Mais hélas pas pour tout le monde.

- Ah si tu savais comme ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir à notre table Yuu !

- Nous ? Interrogea Allen en jetant un œil perplexe sur Lavi.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, remarqua Kanda d'un air menaçant.

- Et bien, commença le roux.

- Lavi arrête donc de tourmenter ce pauvre Kanda, coupa Allen.

Surprise générale. Depuis quand l'albinos défendait ce cher Kanda ?

- Tu es sûr Allen, demanda Lavi une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Bien sûr, insista le maudit. Si tu continues de le tourmenter, sa seigneurie va encore s'énerver et nous rendre le voyage invivable.

Le tout sur une jolie voix des plus sarcastiques. En face de lui, Kanda sentit une veine pulser sur son front.

- Mais là c'est toi qui vas l'énerver, marmonna l'héritier de Bookman.

- Tu cherches la guerre moyashi ?

- Peut-être bien !

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les deux « meilleurs amis » de la congrégation se levèrent et plaquèrent leurs mains sur la table faisant trembler les couverts, et se fusillèrent du regard, la salle se remplissant de fortes mauvaises ondes. Quiconque se serait interposé serait sûrement mort sur le coup…

Non loin d'eux pourtant, la petite Kakera les observa, à la fois surprise, perplexe et concentrer. Un regard que Lavi ne manqua pas d'intercepter avant de se frotter les mains et de contenir difficilement un sourire triomphant.

- Dites donc, intervint-il après une longue série de secondes.

- Quoi !?

Décidément les rares fois où ses deux là étaient sur la même longueur d'onde s'étaient seulement pendant leurs engueulades. Dommage.

- Je me demandais juste si on ne vous dérangeait pas trop, continua Lavi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça pour déranger, t'es expert en la matière !

- Vous êtes… si mignons quand vous êtes d'accord ! Dommage que ce soit juste pour m'envoyer des piques…

Hélas pour le rouquin, sa deuxième phrase ne fut pas entendue. Allen eut un vif mouvement de recul à l'entente du terme « mignon » et Kanda fit un prodigieux effort pour ne pas décapiter le borgne.

- N'importe quoi, hurla Allen scandalisé.

- Vous me faites chier, je me barre, déclara Kanda en tournant les talons.

- Sois poli devant Kakera, Yuu !

Kakera regarda son aîné partir tandis que Lavi leva un œil étonné sur Allen resté debout à côté de lui.

- Tiens, tu ne t'en va pas en claquant la porte ?

- Nan, ça m'obligerait à le suivre.

- Mais il y une autre porte par là, affirma le roux en désignant ladite porte.

L'orphelin rougit alors de gène.

- Je le savais crétin, déclara-t-il en se précipitant par delà l'ouverture.

- Allen ! Tu ne vas devenir malpoli toi aussi !?

Blam ! Ô doux bruit d'une porte qui claque.

Lavi ricana et lâcha un petit soupir. Ses camarades allaient certainement errer sur le bateau en prenant soin de s'éviter et ne retourneraient probablement pas tout de suite dans leur chambre commune pour la même raison.

Ce qui laissait pas mal de temps au roux pour échafauder son plan et mettre son alliée future dans la confidence.

- Dis-moi ma petite Kakera, chantonna-t-il en se penchant sur la table et en croisant les mains.

La fillette l'imita en gardant son air soupçonneux, plongeant ses yeux dans l'émeraude unique de son interlocuteur comme pour deviner ses pensées.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi, non ?

La fille aux yeux rouges ne répondit pas tout de suite entretenant le suspense puis afficha un sourire sournois.

- J'en étais sûr. Il n'y a que des idiots pour ne pas comprendre, et nous ne sommes pas idiots.

Retour du regard sceptique et petit mouvement de recul de la part de Kakera, surprenant le roux qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre le message délivré par les grenats.

- Eh ! S'indigna-t-il. Je t'assure que je ne suis pas un idiot.

Kakera ria silencieusement mais de bon cœur devant la mine boudeuse de son compagnon.

- Blague à part, il faut que --

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase la japonaise leva la main devant elle. Pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire pour qu'elle saisisse la pensée du rouquin.

- Génial, je savais que tu marcherais, s'exclama Lavi en frappant dans la main de son acolyte fraîchement embauché.

Mais laissons là le club des conspirateurs et intéressons nous aux deux autres exorcistes. L'un se dirigeait vers l'avant du bateau ruminant mille et une morts à l'égard de l'autre, tandis que ce dernier trouva refuge à l'arrière du bâtiment. Appuyé sur la rambarde de sécurité, la tête posait sur ses bras, l'adolescent s'interrogeait une énième fois sur ses curieux maux d'estomacs qui le reprenaient depuis qu'il avait quitté les autres. N'y trouvant définitivement aucune raison logique, il les attribua à la mission. Tout un groupe de traqueur disparut sans aucune raison ne présageait rien de bon. Allen pensa aussi à Abi qui devait mourir d'inquiétude pour son grand frère. Alors inutile de chercher plus loin, se dit le maudit. Son mal de ventre était simplement du à l'appréhension. Rien de plus et rien de moins. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais malgré tout cette conclusion ne le convainc pas…

Plus tard lorsqu'il regagna la chambre, il fut bien content de ne trouver personne. Kanda avait sûrement dépassé son quota de tolérance humaine pour la journée, quant à Lavi et Kakera, allez savoir. Le jeune garçon profita du calme ambiant pour se changer et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Fort heureusement, Morphée l'accueillit rapidement au pays des rêves et il n'eut plus à ce soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Kanda d'entrer dans la pièce emplit de pénombre. Seule la faible lumière d'une bougie persistait sur un chandelier fixé à la table ronde. Les prunelles sombrent s'habituèrent rapidement aux ténèbres, permettant à leur propriétaire de ne pas évoluer à l'aveuglette parmi les meubles et de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Au passage le japonais remarqua qu'un de ses très chers collègues était déjà couché, et d'après sa couleur de cheveux, inutile de se demander lequel. Plutôt que de jouer aux devinettes pour savoir si oui ou non le gamin dormait vraiment, Kanda se concentra sur un dossier abandonné sur la table. Le fameux document fourni par le grand intendant. Un vrai gaspillage pensa-t-il. Tout comme le fait d'envoyer six personnes pour une mission de sauvetage dont l'issu était facilement prévisible. Komui avait encore vu les choses en grand pour l'occasion.

« _Quelle perte de temps_… »

Son regard s'assombrit profondément et cet agacement incontrôlable ressurgit.

- Vous êtes déjà là ?

La phrase de Lavi survint brisant la tension bourdonnante autour de Kanda. Légèrement surpris de s'être ainsi fait surprendre, il dissimula toutefois son trouble et tourna furtivement la tête vers Moyashi. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas. Si la nouvelle rassura Kanda, elle ne fit pas plaisir à Lavi qui s'approcha sournoisement du lit d'Allen. Et au moment où sa main allait atteindre l'épaule du cadet :

- Je te déconseille fortement de déranger ma tranquillité en réveillant ce minus.

Devant le regard froid et intransigeant du brun, Lavi préféra obéir.

- Message reçut.

- Tant mieux. Où est Kakera ?

- Devant la porte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout devant la porte ?

- Ça mon vieux, j'en sais strictement rien.

Kanda soupira. Derrière lui Lavi hésita. Nul besoin d'être doué pour comprendre que quelque chose tracassait son ami. Et ce quelque chose actuel le borgne en connaissait la cause. C'est pourquoi il oublia un instant ses petites magouilles et fixa Kanda dans son dos. Se sentant rapidement observé, le japonais lui fit face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que, commença Lavi à l'aide d'un sourire amical, je tenterais bien un geste de sympathie à ton égard mais ce n'est évident avec ton caractère.

- Dans ce cas abstiens-toi et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- A ta guise, mais ne crois pas que je te laisserais tranquille pour autant.

- Quelle bande d'emmerdeur, lança Kanda sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse Lavi esquissa un sourire. Puis son camarade se leva et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

- Pas un mot au gamin, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur Allen.

Ledit gamin, sans doute perturbé par les voix autours de lui, avait fini par se cacher totalement sous ses draps.

- Pour le moment, rétorqua Lavi en soutenant le regard impassible de Yuu.

Ce dernier fit de même et prit finalement la direction de la porte.

- Où tu vas, s'enquit le rouquin.

- Jouer les baby-sitter, répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

- Comme c'est mignon.

Et comme on ne peut pas indéfiniment éviter la mauvaise humeur de Kanda, le japonais lançant un regard noir à vous glacer le sang, en direction de l'héritier de Bookman. L'instinct de survie était particulièrement développé chez ce personnage, il préféra ne pas plonger dans l'abysse infernal des enfers.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, proclama-t-il nerveux.

Sans répondre le bretteur partit, non sans satisfaction.

La traversée de l'océan se déroula dans le calme, la mer et les akumas étant d'humeur clémente. En outre, à part la présence énervante de Lavi pour Allen, et celle agaçante du duo Kakera/Lavi pour Kanda, il n'y eu aucune tentative de meurtre entre exorciste. Enfin presque pas…

Une fois où Yuu s'était isolé sur le pont, gardant le maximum d'écart entre lui et les autres passagers du bateau, Kakera arriva par derrière et prit une énorme inspiration avant de s'écrier :

- Kanda ga mii-- !!

- 'Rusei Isuzu !!

Réfrénée au beau milieu de sa phrase par la voix tonitruante d'un Kanda clairement énervé après avoir manqué de près l'arrêt cardiaque, Kakera garda le silence un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix faible et faussement bouleversée :

- Yuu-chan hidoi…

- Comment tu m'as appelé !?

- Ça alors, je crois que Kanda devient fou, commenta Allen en rejoignant Kakera.

- Chut Allen, tu vas encore l'énerver, rétorqua le rouquin, narquois.

- Je vais tous vous tuer…

Plus loin les traqueurs observaient la scène - avec les rares curieux restés sur le pont pour voir la suite des événements - l'un prit de lassitude, l'autre n'en croyant pas ses yeux - ni ses oreilles ailleurs. Thomas soupira bruyamment, alors qu'Abi fut pris d'un doute atroce : l'avenir du monde était-il réellement entre les mains de ces gens …?

Au final cette petite altercation ne dégénéra pas davantage et le reste de la journée se faufila à une vitesse incroyable.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures, quand, en se baladant sur le pont, Allen assista à un spectacle merveilleux.

Le son d'un archet jouant sur des cordes parvint à son oreille. Un son terriblement beau et mélancolique. En s'approchant, il découvrit Kakera à l'extrême avant du bateau, en équilibre sur la barrière de sécurité.

La mélodie continua. Douloureuse. Arrachant d'étrange sensation au tréfonds de son âme. Chaque note ressemblait à une supplique, et le maudit finit par ressentir quelques picotements au niveau de ses yeux.

En levant la main pour les frotter, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul à observer Kakera…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Le lendemain le bateau amarra et le petit groupe se mit en route vers la gare s'en rencontrer la moindre encombre. Une fois installé dans le train, Kanda n'échappa guère à la surveillance de Kakera qui l'obligea à s'asseoir avec eux, au lieu de s'installer tranquillement à l'autre bout du wagon. Ce fut donc, non sans plainte et autre mécontentement que Yuu prit place à la droite de Kakera et en face de Lavi. Par chance il put éviter le face à face avec Moyashi puisque ce dernier était assis côté fenêtre - côté que le japonais avait « gentiment » laissé à Kakera, la fillette surexcité à l'idée de voir de jolie paysage défiler.

Le temps suivit son cours et la pression augmenta d'un cran à mesure que leur destination se rapprochait inéluctablement et même Lavi ne fut pas aussi bavard et lourd que d'habitude. Il n'y eu même aucun dérapage notable entre Kanda et Allen. Visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur à s'énerver, et même lorsque que Kakera se montra un peu trop collante au goût du brun, celui-ci réagit à peine.

- Fiche moi la paix Isuzu, maugréa-t-il sans conviction.

Walker profita de l'instant pour se soulager d'une question récurrente.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Isuzu ? C'est son nom ?

Après tout les japonais avait l'habitude de s'appeler par leur nom plutôt que leur prénom, un bel exemple avec ce cher Kanda, alors il s'agissait peut-être de la même chose.

Alors que la question fut posée, Kanda fut surpris par quelque chose mais n'identifia pas la cause d'une telle sensation. Junior, lui, contint difficilement un sourire.

- Négatif, répondit Lavi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Yuu porta son attention sur Kakera qui se détacha enfin de la vitre.

- A cause ça, dit-il.

Il donna alors un petit coup dans l'étrange boucle d'oreille de Kakera. Un tintement léger retentit. Et ce qui se passa ensuite arriva en une fraction de seconde. A l'instant même où le son filtra, la fillette immobilisa le grelot entre son pouce et son index d'un geste vif et précis, chassant l'aura infantile, alourdissant l'air. Allen ne vit plus aucune trace de sourire sur les lèvres de la japonaise et ses grenats se dissimulèrent sous sa frange. Plus rien n'émana de Kakera jusqu'à ce que la main de Yuu se pose sur son crâne et le force à piquer du nez vers l'avant. Aussitôt la fillette redressa la tête en plaquant ses doigts sur cette dernière, réitérant ce même regard qu'elle avait adressé à Yuu dans le bureau de Komui après qu'il lui ai donné une tape sur le crâne.

- C'est aussi pénible qu'elle à la longue, ajouta Kanda comme si de rien n'était.

En guise de réplique, la seule fille présente lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. En faisant cela elle intercepta le regard perdu d'Allen et lui adressa son sourire le plus radieux. Il fallut un bref moment de silence pour que le maudit réponde à son sourire.

L'action avait été si rapide qu'il préféra croire qu'il venait de rêver. Pour l'instant…

- Donc si je suis ta logique, Isuzu veut dire clochette ?

- Bravo Moyashi, rétorqua Yuu. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Vous connaissez sans doute l'expression « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop », c'est donc sans surprise que Kakera se retourna pour voir deux personnes, que l'on ne vous cite plus, se toiser avant de détourner la tête. Lavi lança un grand sourire à Kakera en ajoutant :

- Incorrigibles, n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière eux, Thomas lâcha un énième soupir. Abi quant à lui, bien que calmé par les mots prononcés par son aîné sur le bateau, retrouva peu à peu son état d'anxiété. Genève approchait à grand pas.

Le train fila sur ses rails et ne stoppa sa course qu'au crépuscule. En descendant du wagon, aucun exorciste n'était d'humeur à la plaisanterie. A partir de maintenant ils entraient dans l'inconnu d'une ville, où bien des mystères se déroulaient…

- Des akumas !

- Quoi ?

Son pied touchait à peine le sol que son œil gauche s'activa. Des dizaines d'akumas rodaient aux alentours, et pas besoin de posséder l'œil d'Allen pour s'en rendre compte. Des gens hurlaient dans la gare. Certains de peur et d'autres de douleur.

- Seigneur, murmura Abiageal.

Ici et là étaient dispersés des vêtements sans doute encore chaud. Quelques personnes couraient à la recherche d'un abri alors que les passagers du train n'osaient plus sortir. Allen balaya l'immensité de la salle du regard mais n'y décela aucune présence d'akumas, jusqu'à ce que son regard se focalise sur la porte. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Jetant à terre le gant qui recouvrait son innocence, le combattant de Dieu ouvrit les battants avec l'aide de Lavi et se redressa prêt à faire face.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Cris, sang, flammes, débris… Chaos. Devant ses yeux horrifiés, une partie de la ville brûlait. Partait en fumée. Au sol gisaient toute sortes de décombres. Là bas un homme hurlait, implorant de l'aide alors que sa jambe était coincée sous un amas de briques et de planches. Plus loin un enfant pleurait ne comprenant rien à la situation et ne cherchant pas à se mettre à l'abri. Juste à côté une ou plusieurs paire de chaussures se résignaient dans le feu. Et dans le ciel, telles des étoiles de destructions, des dizaines de créatures difformes, armes, monstres, créés par un être millénaire, accomplissaient leur danse macabre au mépris de la vie.

Peu à peu devant ce cortège de flamme, le regard de Kakera se vida.

_OoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoO_

Le violon. Mais pourquoi diable Kakera joue-t-elle du violon ? Tout simplement parce que le violon était l'arme anti-akuma de Kakera lorsque j'ai créé ce personnage. Mais en fin de compte j'ai manqué d'idée sur ses diverses techniques de combat et je l'ai remplacé par l'arme que vous découvrirez au prochain chapitre. Tchu !

P.S. Depuis quelque mois je dois faire face à des problèmes imprévus. L'histoire de DGM se développe et m'oblige à modifier quelques détails de ma fic pour ne pas entrer en contradiction avec Katsura Hoshino. Zut alors ! Si je n'avais pas traîné encore et encore je n'aurais pas eu à m'adapter ! Enfin tant pis. D'ailleurs à ce propos, sachez que je suis le manga au rythme de sa parution française. C'est assez dur de résister à l'appel des scans, mais pour l'instant je tiens bon. Alors si certains éléments d' « Éclats d'innocence » sont semblables ou en totales contradiction avec l'histoire d'origine, j'en suis vraiment navrée TT.


	5. Quatrième éclat : neige rouge 1er essor

Auteur : Warai Kareha, qui d'autre ?

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : Merci à Katsura Hoshino sensei d'être devenue Mangaka et d'avoir créé DGM !

Pairing : Shonen-Ai Kanda/Allen.

Note : Coucou !! Revoilà un nouveau chapitre avec, enfin, de l'action !! Enfin euh… une tentative de scène d'action… TT. Allez go ma 'tite Kakera ! Tu les zigouilleras tous et réduira même Yuu-chan au silence !! … Enfin peut-être pas sinon je vais me faire taper dessus…

Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews !!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Peu à peu devant ce cortège de flamme, le regard de Kakera se vida. Elle resta totalement immobile comme aveugle et impassible à tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Abi, tu restes avec Thomas, ordonna Lavi. Vous vous occupez des blessés en vous exposant le moins possible au danger.

Paralysé devant le spectacle funeste qui s'offrait à lui, Abiageal ne put rien répondre. Son regard ne pouvait que fixer avec impuissance les pions du comte éparpillés dans les airs.

- C'est compris ? Tonna le roux.

Le blond sursauta, consentant enfin à regarder son interlocuteur.

- D-d'accord.

Aussitôt dit, Thomas saisit le bras de son cadet pour l'entraîner vers les rescapés se terrant dans la gare. Allen les observa s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le champ de bataille, Lavi saisissant son maillet alors que Kanda avait déjà dégainé.

La neige tomba, ses fins flocons fondant dans la chaleur des incendies…

« Activation de l'innocence. »

- Allons-y, s'écria Lavi.

Sans plus attendre il s'élança dans la bataille, allongeant son maillet et détruisant un akuma tentant d'achever un civile, avant de venir en aide à ce dernier. Il dégagea la jambe écrasée de l'individu et l'entraîna vers le seul refuge disponible.

- Thomas !

Le traqueur accourut pour prendre en charge le blessé. Arrivé à la hauteur de Lavi, il écarquilla subitement les yeux.

- Lavi derrière toi !

L'exorciste fit volte face préparant son maillet. Mais trop tard. L'akuma était déjà trop proche de lui. Les canons de l'arme démoniaque s'illuminèrent, annonçant leurs tirs imminents. Le roux ferma les yeux ne pouvant pas éviter l'impact. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. En rouvrant les yeux il vit la créature immobile, enfermée dans une sorte de cage lumineuse. Profitant de l'avantage offert il empoigna fermement le manche de son arme et frappa l'ennemi de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant exploser au loin.

Abiageal, son talisman en main, répondit par un signe de tête peu assuré aux remerciements de Lavi et le regarda rejoindre les autres combattants, ces derniers luttant hardiment contre l'adversaire.

Sauf une.

- Première Illusion. Déferlement d'insectes !

L'attaque de Kanda percuta de plein fouet quatre akumas, mais le japonais ne s'en contenta pas. Faisant fi de l'épaisse fumée blanchâtre, dernier vestige de ses adversaires défaits, il prit une puissante impulsion sur ses jambes et sauta pour atteindre sa nouvelle cible qui succomba à un coup de lame verticale. Kanda atterrit aisément au sol et fondit sur un attroupement de créature.

Pris au piège et totalement encerclés, Lavi et Allen, dos contre dos, se préparaient à la riposte.

- Merde, pesta Lavi. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Tous les canons se verrouillèrent sur eux quand une explosion retentit parmi les assaillants. Profitant de l'ouverture l'héritier de Bookman leva son maillet.

- Le sceau du feu !

Les flammes jaillirent avec violence, engloutissant leurs opposants. Kanda repartit à l'assaut tandis qu'Allen écrasa un akuma contre le sol. La pression fut d'une telle intensité que la créature trépassa dans l'instant. Le maudit porta sa main droite à son bras opposé, celui-ci ce changeant en une sorte de canon. Il fit feu annihilant trois nouveaux adversaires. Il en restait encore tant.

Des pleurs retentirent. Cherchant frénétiquement l'origine de ses plaintes, le regard d'Allen rencontra un enfant. Tout seul, en évidence, parmi tous ces décombres et autres débris, en proie à n'importe quelle attaque. A ce moment un akuma bombarda une maison à étage, juste à côté. L'habitat ne résista pas aux tirs et s'effondra. Tuiles et autres matériaux solides et lourds tombèrent droit vers le petit garçon incapable de réagir. Allen jura et s'élança vers le gamin.

Se jetant en avant, il arriva à temps pour sauver l'enfant, mais ne put guère en faire autant pour lui-même. Tombant à terre, le frêle corps serré contre lui, il sentit soudain une fulgurante douleur lui traverser l'échine. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Le souffle coupé ainsi incapable de crier, Allen tourna la tête vers l'arme du comte. Il savait se qui allait se passer avant même d'atteindre le garçon. En choisissant de le protéger, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'abattre l'akuma.

Toutes esquives ou contre-attaque impossible, Allen serra les dents en fixant la créature prête à faire feu sur eux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'il « la » vit, surgir sans un bruit derrière son assaillant. Une noire faucheuse aussi silencieuse que la mort.

La lame s'abattit net, tranchant l'ennemi en deux, le tuant sur le coup. Kakera retomba au sol devant Allen, bientôt rejointe par Lavi et une kyrielle d'akuma.

- En scène Kakera !

La jeune fille ramena son arme devant elle, verticalement, lame en haut, et la fit lentement tourner, effectuant la moitié d'un tour tandis que plusieurs symboles s'élevèrent autour de Lavi.

« Premier essor de l'innocence »

Les deux exorcistes se mirent en position près à en découdre.

- Allez !

Le maillet du roux percuta vivement l'un des symboles, heurtant la terre.

- Le sceau du feu !

- Hangetsu !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation la japonaise releva d'un coup sec et diagonal la lame vers le ciel, créant une puissante onde de choc se mariant à l'intensité des flammes. Aveuglé, Allen ferma les yeux, son corps incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Lavi soupira.

- C'étaient les derniers ?

- Je crois, répondit sa camarade.

- Quel combat ! Ce n'était que des niveaux 1 mais heureusement que tu étais là, lui sourit le rouquin.

Sourire auquel elle répondit doucement avant qu'une ombre ne vienne chasser l'accalmie. Le maudit sentit son œil réagir. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps inconscient de l'enfant en rejetant la tête en arrière pour voir la créature. Lavi et Kakera écarquillèrent les yeux en se retrouvant dans l'ombre de l'akuma et se retournèrent d'un seul l'homme.

- Allen !

La brune empoigna son arme. Mais fut moins rapide que Kanda. Le bretteur asséna un dernier coup de sabre et rengaina Mugen.

- Avec celui là c'est terminé.

Allen soupira de soulagement. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre trace d'akuma. Mais à peine ses muscles se relâchèrent qu'il regretta son geste. La douleur se planta dans son dos avant d'embrumer son esprit. A en juger par cet étourdissement, une brique ou autre objet contondant avait heurté son crâne. Il étouffa un grognement de souffrance et serra les paupières.

- Ca va Allen-kun, s'enquit Kakera en s'agenouillant auprès de lui dans un tintement devenu habituel.

Plus loin, Thomas jeta un œil sur l'extérieur et se dirigea vers les exorcistes en les voyant regroupés sans la moindre trace d'armes en mains.

Le maudit essuya un filet de sang s'échappant sur son menton, d'un revers de la main. Il n'était même pas sûr de pourvoir se lever tant sa vision était floue, mais au moins l'enfant était sain et sauf, ne rendant ses blessures vaines. Il hasarda un regard vers la fillette à ses côtés, voulant la rassurer sur son état, mais ne parvint pas à parler, un bref étonnement naissant dans sa gorge. Étonnement que la japonaise lui rendit avant que la main de Kanda ne vienne saisir son bras pour la relever.

- Tu peux te redresser, questionna Lavi à l'adresse du symbiotique.

Thomas arriva à leur hauteur et prit l'enfant dans ses bras tout en demandant à Allen de ne pas bouger avant qu'il ne revienne. Le traqueur ramena ensuite le petit garçon vers la gare.

- Combien j'ai de doigts, demanda soudain le roux en plaçant sa main gauche dans son champ de vision.

- Dix, répondit du tac au tac Allen s'en même lui prêter attention.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent du côté des deux bruns, observant vaguement les lèvres de Kanda bouger et Kakera se frotter un œil.

- Je réitère, continua Lavi légèrement exaspéré par la précédente réponse. Combien tu Vois de doigts ?

- Je vois flou si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

- Entre autres, oui.

Les lueurs incendiaires s'atténuèrent, sans doute réprimées par les étendues de neige fondu jonchant le sol. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elles ne trouvaient plus rien à brûler.

- Et niveau douleur ?

- Ca reste supportable. Je me sens plus engourdi qu'autre chose.

L'aîné des traqueurs revint et aida Allen à s'asseoir avant d'inspecter ses blessures. Pendant ce temps Lavi se leva pour parler à ses camardes en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On se concentre sur notre mission, lâcha Kanda. Pas de temps à perdre ici.

- Je me doutais bien que tu dirais un truc comme ça.

Yuu ne répondit rien, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Autour d'eux les rescapés s'agitaient, certains en larmes, d'autres, plus calme, constatant les dégâts. Mais personnes ne faisait attention aux exorcistes.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, commenta Lavi.

L'endroit où ils se tenaient était plus reculé et n'avait pas souffert des flammes, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'aucun ne passait par là. Sans doute…

- On devrait y aller, continua-t-il. En plus c'est l'heure pour les enfants d'aller se coucher ! N'est-ce pas Kake-

La fillette bascula légèrement en avant, son corps rapidement retenu par Kanda.

- ra, finit Lavi. Et ben ?

Il se pencha pour mieux voir le visage de la japonaise et ne fut guère surpris d'entendre une respiration calme et régulière.

- C'est fou ce que les enfants s'endorment vite.

- Pas étonnant, elle n'a presque pas fermé l'œil sur le bateau.

- T'aurais fait quoi à sa place, toute seule parmi trois idiots, dans la même chambre ?

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires stupides. Et puis qui traites-tu d'idiot !?

- Comment va Allen, demanda Lavi en élevant la voix pour que Thomas l'entende.

Le taux de self contrôle d'un certain bretteur frôla la chute libre. S'il n'avait pas eu à maintenir la gamine debout, il aurait certainement égorgé Lavi. De son côté, Thomas finit de panser la blessure d'Allen et se releva. Le jeune homme porta sa main au bandage entourant sa tête dans un geste machinal.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux, annonça le traqueur. Un peu de repos et ça devrait aller.

L'ennui c'est que l'on n'a pas beaucoup de place pour le repos, pensa Allen avant de soupirer. Thomas rejoignit Abiageal, ce dernier tentant de venir vers eux en portant toutes les bagages. L'irlandais posa tout sur l'ordre de son aîné et le suivit vers un groupe d'habitant. Sûrement allait-il glaner quelques informations, se dit Kanda lorsqu'il sentit un poids en moins contre lui. Sans trop réagir, il laissa Lavi soulever le corps endormi.

- On doit se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville, non ?

- Exact.

- Dites…

- Ca fait plutôt loin, se plaignit le roux. Et au vu de la situation de ce quartier je ne pense pas que l'on puisse compter sur qui que ce soit.

- C'est une grande ville, on trouvera bien quelque chose.

- Peut-être mais-

- Hé !

Surpris, les deux exorcistes se retournèrent vers la source de cette voix qui les apostrophait et ne virent nul autre qu'un Allen un tantinet énervé.

- Vous comptez m'ignorer encore combien de temps ?

- On t'a jamais appris à ne pas déranger les gens pendant qu'ils discutent, moyashi ?

- Rien à faire de votre discussion. Aidez moi à me relever.

- Bah, t'as encore suffisamment d'énergie pour ramper, non ? Nargua Kanda.

- Raclure, s'écria le plus jeune.

Malheureusement il regretta vite cet emportement. Plaquant une main sur son front, il dû fermer les yeux dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses vertiges.

Yuu soupira d'exaspération et voulut reprendre Kakera dans ses bras mais fut agilement évité par l'héritier de Bookman.

- Bon !moi je vais voir Abi, chantonna Lavi en s'éloignant. A tout de suite !

Tout fier de lui, Lavi ne se retourna pas, laissant derrière lui un Kanda pantois. Comprenant soudainement l'odieuse mascarade dans laquelle il était tombé, Yuu eut une forte envie de dégainer de nouveau Mugen… Mais se rétracta au prix d'un prodigieux effort. N'ayant toujours pas rouvert les yeux, Allen ne vit le brun qu'au dernier moment, soit lorsque ce dernier saisit son bras. Sur le coup il s'attendit à être brutalement remit debout et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au final la plainte mourut au fond de sa gorge. Certes la main de Kanda ne le tenait pas avec douceur, mais il eu au moins l'esprit de ne pas le relever d'une traite et de placer son autre main devant son cadet au cas où celui-ci tomberait. Il attendit calmement que le blesser s'adapte puis passa le bras habité par l'innocence par-dessus ses épaules pour le maintenir et ainsi l'aider à marcher. En temps normal le maudit aurait eu l'obligeance de le remercier, mais la récente remarque sur sa capacité à ramper le fit renoncer à cette idée sans le moindre remords. Et puis après réflexion, être soutenu par Kanda entamait cruellement sa fierté, au point que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'énervement. Car ce soudain emballement dans ses entrailles ne pouvait être lié qu'à cela, non ?

_OoOoOoOoO_

Au final la disparition des akumas ameuta nombres de citadins venant de quartiers éloignés et parmi cette agglomération de curieux, Thomas réquisitionna une carriole pour qu'ils puissent atteindre leur destination le plus rapidement possible. C'est dans un petit village à la sortie de la ville qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour poser valises dans une auberge. En chemin, Lavi questionna le peu de personnes qu'ils croisèrent, sur la présence des traqueurs disparus. Les réponses prévisibles ne firent que conforter Abi dans sa bulle d'angoisse…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'événement de la gare et tous - sauf deux - dormaient. Par chance, l'auberge étant pratiquement vide, chacun disposait d'une chambre individuelle, au plus grand bonheur de Kanda qui maudissait encore son séjour en mer. Kakera ne s'était pas réveillée entre temps, tandis qu'Allen s'était assoupi à peine assis sur sa couche, ne laissant pas le temps à Lavi de vérifier son état de santé. Abiageal s'était enfermé seul presque aussitôt arrivé et pour finir Thomas avait appelé le Q.G. pour leur faire part de leur avancée.

A présent seul le roux, dos contre un mur, et le japonais, assis sur son lit, restaient éveillés, le premier s'étant invité dans la chambre de l'autre. Face à son interlocuteur, Junior attendit une réponse qui se formula en un simple regard.

- C'est vrai que l'on n'a pas croisé grand monde, ce qui au vu des circonstances n'est pas surprenant, continua Lavi, mais tout de même, trouver si peu de traces…

- Il est un peu tôt pour tirer des conclusions, constata l'autre.

- Ce pourrait être vrai. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Une légère quiétude s'installa entre eux puis Kanda releva la tête, délaissant le parquet.

- Dans tout les cas, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Je préférais croire en l'inverse, mais je ne peux pas te contredire.

Par delà la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, Lavi observa un ciel parfaitement dégagé et rempli d'étoiles scintillantes. Magnifique tableau pour sombres événements.

- Cette mission ne devrait pas être plus horrible qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Pesant, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà ce qui les attendaient au bout de cette chasse. Lavi se mordit la lèvre. Devant lui Kanda demeurait parfaitement calme. Normal quand on connaissait sa vison des traqueurs, mais toujours aussi perturbant. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt lui, l'héritier de Bookman, qui devrait être aussi serein ? Il secoua la tête et partit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son camarade.

- N'empêche, commença-t-il.

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Le ton de Lavi n'avait plus rien d'anxieux, et le poussait à envisager le pire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais vraiment épauler Allen, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Si la première pensée du japonais fut de l'insulter, elle changea hâtivement en se remémorant certains éléments d'un passé trop proche à son goût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

En voyant l'air perplexe et l'exaspération contenue du bretteur, le rouquin sourit de plus belle.

- Tu ne penses pas un instant que je vais te croire, si ? Maugréa Yuu.

- Bah, c'est toi qui te fais des idées ! Pourquoi voudrais-je insinuer quelque chose ?

- Parce que c'est bien ton genre.

- Tu as beaucoup d'imagination Yuu.

Kanda tiqua. Combien de fois devrait-il rappeler à cet idiot de ne pas prononcer son prénom ?

- Ou alors…

Stoppant ses visions meurtrières, Kanda, une interrogation quasi imperceptible dans ses prunelles sombres, fixa le roux, redoutant la fin de sa phrase.

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher, proclama-t-il.

- Tes élucubrations te rapprochent du trépas, tu en es conscient, fit une voix tremblante de contrariété.

- Il semblerait, c'est pourquoi je vais de ce pas regagner ma chambre. Bonne nuit mon petit Yuu, jubila-t-il.

- Espèce de- !!

La porte claqua dans un bruit sec. C'est fou ce que les lapins détalaient à toutes jambes lorsque leur instinct de survie se réveillait. Kanda rumina milles morts contre cet imbécile de rouquin jusqu'à avoir complètement épuisé son stock de morts affreuses, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Puis, fatigué de s'énerver en vain, il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour sentir l'air glacial sur son visage. Ses bras s'appuyèrent sur le rebord, ses pensées divaguant vers des eaux incertaines.

_OoOoOoOoO_

« Quelle sale bande de… »

Le lendemain, lorsque Allen se réveilla, il découvrit, non sans irritation, que ces chers collègues l'avaient gentiment abandonné.

« Ils m'ont laissé sur le carreau. »

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Un chapitre bien court. Je m'en excuse chers lecteurs et espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus T.T Avant de vous quitter je serais curieuse de savoir les questions que soulève cette histoire dans vos esprits. Vos hypothèses, vos interrogations, vos appréhensions… dites moi tout ^^ ! Ça peut vous paraître bizarre comme requête, mais ces informations pourraient m'être utiles.

Tchu et à plus tard dans le prochain chapitre ^^ !


	6. Cinquième éclat :

Auteur : Warai Kareha, qui songe à bannir le « sourire » pour le verbe pleurer XD.

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : Merci à Katsura Hoshino sensei d'être devenue Mangaka et d'avoir créé DGM !

Pairing : Shonen-Ai Kanda/Allen.

Note : Ce fut long, encore et toujours long. Désolée TT.

.

.

Posté devant la fenêtre, il jeta un œil sur la table de chevet où reposait un morceau de papier récemment malmené. Pris d'un vif intérêt, il tourna et retourna autour, le scrutant sous tous les angles. Il s'arrêta, immobile, l'observa encore tel un fauve tapi dans l'ombre face à sa proie, et tout à coup l'engloutit, avant d'aller s'installer au sommet du crâne d'un Allen médusé. Timcanpy était aussi détraqué que son créateur… La feuille ne contenait rien d'important, si ce n'est un petit mot de Lavi lui demandant d'être sage et de garder la maison en leur absence. Dommage, pensa le maudit, maintenant il ne pourrait plus jeter la boulette blanche à la figure du rouquin lorsqu'ils rentreraient… Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il porta machinalement une main à son bandage qu'on avait probablement changé pendant son sommeil. Être laissé en arrière pour une petite blessure ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant qu'il avait déjà combattu dans des états plus lamentables que ça. Ah! Il entendait déjà Kanda le traiter de boulet à l'aide d'un regard hautain. Insupportable! songea-t-il en tentant d'écarteler son oreiller, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Après avoir essayé diverses prises de combat sur le coussin, il balança celui-ci à l'autre bout de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Le golem tomba de son perchoir et décrivit des cercles au dessus de la tête blanche, sans doute pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais qu'importe, l'orphelin avait d'autres problèmes à régler, notamment se débarrasser d'un visage en peu trop encré dans son esprit depuis quelques temps.

Kanda. Le japonais avait beau être aussi désagréable que d'habitude, depuis le retour de mission d'Allen il avait par deux fois adopté un comportement voisin de la sympathie. Voisin seulement. Voir étranger… En fait le symbiotique n'en savait rien, et à forces de remuer ses pensées à ce propos tout semblait de moins en moins clairs.

« C'est complètement dingue, se dit-il, même à distance cet imbécile ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'énerver. »

D'abord pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête au sujet du brun ? Cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Histoire de se changer les idées Allen quitta sa chambre et partit en quête de nourriture. Au bout d'un couloir il découvrit une sorte de petit salon regroupant quelques fauteuils et autres sièges dépourvus d'occupants - la plupart des voyageurs préféraient sûrement séjourner en ville plutôt que dans cette auberge reculée. Une horloge lui apprit que son estomac était fort ponctuel puisque les aiguilles désignaient le nombre douze. C'est donc en ruminant contre ses camarades qu'il continua sa route vers la cuisine.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Atchoum !

Tous à l'exception de Kanda se retournèrent vers Lavi.

- A vos souhaits, fit poliment une femme qu'ils interrogeaient.

- Merci.

- Vous avez attrapé froid, s'enquit Abiageal.

- Non je crois plutôt qu'Allen s'est réveillé, déclara le roux.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Rassasié, le symbiotique s'installa dans un canapé face à la cheminée. Il observa avec intérêt les flammes dansant dans l'âtre jusqu'à ce que leurs lueurs deviennent insoutenables pour ses yeux. Il avait bien songé rejoindre Thomas et les autres, mais l'initiative serait certainement infructueuse. Genève était une grande ville alors autant rester ici au lieu de s'égarer. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une occupation. Que faire ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir : quelqu'un surgit derrière lui et deux bras s'enroulèrent brusquement autour de son cou. Allen manqua de crier de stupeur, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant sensiblement. L'assaillant se révéla rapidement en lui dédiant un immense sourire.

- Kakera ?!

La joie de la fillette s'envola en voyant l'expression crisper du maudit et, toujours accrochée à lui, elle attendit, le fixant de ses grenats. D'aussi près, le jeune homme remarqua qu'un des yeux de Kakera semblait insensiblement plus sombre que l'autre. Passée la surprise, il expira de soulagement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en cette mimique traduisant la sympathie.

- Tu m'as fait peur, confessa-t-il.

Rassurée la japonaise resserra sa prise, sa bonne humeur revenant au galop. N'étant pas spécialement habitué à ce genre de geste, Allen resta immobile ne sachant comment réagir. Kakera se sépara finalement de lui et fit le tour du large fauteuil pour se poser aux cotés de son camarade. Celui-ci finit digérer sa frayeur, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la fillette était ici. Il lui aurait volontairement posé la question mais le manque d'éloquence de sa camarade risquait d'être une entrave à la conversation, comme il avait déjà pu le constater lors du voyage en mer.

Un exemple lui revint en mémoire.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Kakera ?

L'apostrophée fit volte-face. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il observait la jeune fille perdue au cœur d'intenses réflexions, au beau milieu d'un couloir du navire. Plus tôt il l'avait surprise tournant en rond et zyeutant chaque intersection avec intérêt. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et après avoir joué le spectateur impassible, le maudit décida de lui venir en aide.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

La mine contrariée céda à la satisfaction et en guise de réponse, la fillette le pointa du doigt. Incrédule, Allen se désigna lui-même.

- Moi ?

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Et bien je suis là, sourit le symbiotique en se penchant inconsciemment. Il y a un problème ?

Car cela ne pouvait être qu'une urgence pour qu'elle se lance dans une recherche aussi frénétique. Si la fillette d'abord secoua négativement la tête, elle interrompit tout à coup son geste, ne bougea plus l'espace de quelques secondes et acquiesça finalement à la question d'Allen. Ce dernier, n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre, préféra reformuler l'interrogation.

- Donc finalement ?

Regard fixe de Kakera, comme si la réponse était déjà claire. Allen retint un soupire.

- Il y a un problème ou non ?

Nouvel hochement affirmatif. On en déduisit donc qu'il y avait bel et bien un tracas. Mais quoi ? Le maudit se renseigna. Pour toute réponse, la japonaise leva le bras, montrant un point lointain dans son dos. Il se tourna mais ne vit rien de particulier. Peut-être lui indiquait-elle la voie à prendre. Mais qui avait-il par là-bas ? Bonne question. Kakera attrapa la main de son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le message passe.

- D'accord, je te suis, abdiqua-t-il.

Fière de sa victoire, la fillette dévoila toutes ses dents. Attendri et amusé, Allen, avant de faire le moindre pas, fit part de son point de vue.

- Ce serait tout de même beaucoup plus facile si tu m'expliquais tout ça de vive voix, sourit-il.

Cela était vrai. Au début il avait cru la brune muette, mais ce constat avait vite volé en éclat lors du briefing qui avait précédé leur départ. Pourtant elle agissait souvent comme si. Drôle de fantaisie, songea-t-il. Devant lui la fillette resta immobile, son visage abordant une curieuse expression. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Kake-

- T'es dans le passage moyashi.

Sur le coup Allen crut sentir son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il retint son cri de justesse et se retourna d'une traite vers Kanda, incapable de prononcer la moindre plainte, tant la stupeur l'avait affectée. Le fautif, lui, se contenta de lui jeter un regard neutre et de continuer sa route. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût de tous. La cadette ouvrit la bouche en grand, mimant silencieusement son mécontentement et bloqua la route au bretteur alors qu'on entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

- Yuu !

Déboula alors Lavi, un tantinet surpris de trouver Kakera et Allen sur son chemin.

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom, pesta l'interpellé.

- Seulement si tu arrêtes de me fuir.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

- Tu n'es franchement pas marrant, se plaignit le roux.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Bien décidé à leur fausser compagnie, il contourna Kakera qui le regarda partir. Vexée, elle fit face au rouquin en faisant la moue. Qu'on se le dise - d'après son regard - si elle avait été aussi irascible que Kanda, elle aurait volontiers insulté ou sauté à la gorge de Lavi.

- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua-t-il à l'accusation muette. Tu connais son caractère aussi bien que moi !

L'aîné se tourna alors vers Allen, celui-ci ayant gardé une main sur son cœur pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de ce dernier - Kanda allait lui payer ça…

- Ça ne va pas, s'enquit Lavi.

- Si, tout va très bien. Mais dis-moi, commença le symbiotique, aurais-je rater quelque chose ?

- Absolument rien.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Ça, Allen était encore loin d'en être convaincu, mais une petite voix intérieure lui ordonnait catégoriquement de ne pas chercher à comprendre et de laisser Lavi dans ses petites intrigues. Ne surtout pas s'en mêler.

Il soupira. Cela arrivait beaucoup aujourd'hui. A côté de lui Kakera balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, prise dans la contemplation du tapis, un vague sourire collé au visage. Le maudit hasarda un regard vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors les flocons tombaient sans arrêt depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se demanda si cela n'importunait pas trop ses compagnons, puis en définitive, se dit qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier d'eux. Ne l'avaient-ils pas après tout abandonné ici ?

- Si c'est pour rester sans rien faire à l'auberge pendant qu'ils font tout le travail, vivement qu'on rentre à la maison, bougonna-t-il.

La fillette releva la tête et lui dédia un étrange regard. Allen fit de même, persuadé de rater quelque chose. Un déclic se fit alors. Mais quel gaffeur, se dit-il en se frappant mentalement.

- Non pas que ta présence m'ennuie, se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment en se redressant par la même occasion.

La brune pouffa discrètement, si bien que son camarade ne le remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est juste que ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir remplir la mission qu'on nous a confiée. C'est vrai, si on les gêne, ils n'ont cas nous le dire clairement.

- Tu me gênes, lâcha-t-on derrière lui.

- Aah !

De nouveau pris par surprise, Allen fit volte-face, si promptement qu'il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses… atterrissant sur le canapé. De là, il leva les yeux vers l'horrible personnage qui semble-t-il avait passé un pacte avec la mort pour qu'il succombe à un arrêt cardiaque. Ce sale type le dévisagea, perplexe, ne cherchant pas à s'en aller. Décelant une certaine moquerie dans le regard sombre, Allen sentit l'agacement succéder à l'effroi.

- Ça t'amuse ?

- Va savoir moyashi.

- Je m'appelle Allen.

- Si tu le dis.

Le plus jeune retint un grognement. Pourquoi le bretteur se mettait au devoir de l'irriter à chaque rencontre ? Mystère. Quoique que si l'on prenait en compte l'hypothèse que Kanda était tout simplement un idiot, le mystère n'en était plus un. Oui, cette solution plaisait assez au maudit. Du moins il fit de son mieux pour s'en convaincre avant qu'un détail ne vienne mettre fin à son débat intérieur.

Kanda rentrait seul. Pour quelle raison ? Où étaient les autres ? Autant d'énigmes qu'il n'eut pas le temps de résoudre. Kakera se leva d'un bon, attirant l'attention de son aîné qui la rejoint sous le regard interloqué du symbiotique. Yuu observa un instant la fillette, en silence, puis parla. La brune répondit par gestuelle. Toujours assis, Walker assistait à l'échange comme fasciné. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Ses yeux se détournèrent lentement vers la cheminée. Évidemment, Kanda utilisait sa langue natale pour que le maudit soit perdu. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit pour déchiffrer le message. S'en était outrageusement… blessant. Il souhaita partir plutôt que supporter cela une minute de plus mais fut soudain assailli de nouvelles angoisses. Il porta une main à son estomac et resserra ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Derrière, Kakera discerna le comportement de son ami. Sentant tout intérêt pour ses dires envolé loin de la gamine, son vis-à-vis jeta un œil vers l'intrus. Le désigné intrus n'appréciait pas l'exclusion qu'il venait de subir. Dommage pour lui, le responsable n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser et choisit par conséquent, de regagner sa chambre. Il commença à déboutonner son manteau et fit pour franchir la porte menant au couloir quand l'on coupa court à ses projets.

La fillette - qui d'autre ? - examina tour à tour les deux garçons avant de percevoir une idée germer sous sa longue chevelure ébène. Elle saisit le bras du plus vieux et l'obligea à changer de direction, s'attirant ainsi ses foudres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore !?

Alerté par les réprimandes, Allen leva les yeux vers le duo de japonais et constata que la plus petite poussait l'autre vers lui. Ou peut-être vers la place libre juste à côté. Cela était préférable. Sauf du point de vue du brun qui stoppa net, la gamine percutant son dos. Elle se recula en gonflant les joues lorsque son aîné fit volte-face.

Comme si cela allait l'arrêter !

« Kanda, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le bretteur cligna des yeux. La requête de Komui se répéta automatiquement dans son esprit, le faisant hésiter. Il serra discrètement le poing, profondément contrarié. Kakera en profita et l'envoya de force s'asseoir à gauche d'Allen. Même s'il se laissa plus ou moins faire, Yuu montra les dents, sous le regard déconcerté du maudit qui admirait l'entêtement de sa camarade - bien qu'il s'inquiéta pour son avenir si elle persistait sur cette voie. Un chemin qui n'effrayait absolument pas la silencieuse jeune fille, puisqu'elle ignora magistralement le regard noir de son semblable pour leur dédier un immense et chaleureux sourire comme elle seule en avait le secret. Ce fut précisément ce geste qui installa un doute en Allen. Pourquoi la fillette semblait-elle autant satisfaite tout à coup ? Elle leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et disparut à toute hâte, accompagnée de doux tintements. Kanda en profita pour se relever et enlever son uniforme, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, lâchant par la même occasion un juron, les caprices de la faucheuse ne l'enchantant guère. Pourtant, comme les fois précédentes, il restait. S'en était presque rageant, pensa Allen.

Il cligna des yeux, sa main desserrant sa prise sur sa chemise.

- Où sont les autres, demanda-t-il soudain.

Changer de sujet. C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait. Ne plus avoir de penser idiotes. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers le détenteur de la réponse. Ce dernier s'accouda sur le rebord du meuble et posa son menton contre son poing.

- Ils font leur travail.

Explication brève et concise. Tout ce que l'on pouvait attendre de la part du plus froid des exorcistes. Le maudit sentit l'exaspération naissante s'accroître.

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'en pose des question, moyashi ? Répliqua le brun.

- Laisse tomber !

Allen se leva sans crier gare et fit pour partir.

- De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Cet emportement raviva une blessure oubliée et au travers de son bandage il sentit la douleur se réveiller. Il se retint au dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas chanceler et connut un nouveau mal dans la seconde suivante.

- Aïe !

Revenu d'on ne sait encore où, Kakera venait de lui asséner un coup d'archer sur les doigts. Des prunelles sévères lui apprirent qu'il n'avait rien à faire debout, et sans plus y réfléchir Allen alla se rasseoir gentiment.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Par la suite la japonaise leur offrit un concert privé. Contrairement à cette fois sur le pont du navire où il l'avait surprise en train de jouer, la mélodie interprétée était enjouée et chaleureuse. Peut-être empreinte d'une légère mélancolie, mais très agréable. En y repensant, il n'était pas seul à écouter la déchirante musique quelques jours plus tôt. Kanda aussi était là. A la différence qu'aujourd'hui ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole.

Concentrée, la fillette enchaîna adroitement les notes, tantôt accompagnées par le son d'un grelot au rythme de ses mouvements, ses yeux rouges mi-clos. En l'observant, Allen se remémora sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse musicienne. Son mutisme, sa candeur, ses quelques mots prononcés d'une voix enfantine allant de paire avec un sourire innocent. Un caractère n'empêchant pas son habilité au violon comme au combat. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, la brune, comparable aux autres exorcistes, maniait son arme anti-Akuma avec dextérité et résolution, en dépit de sa petite taille et de sa faux gigantesque. Bien qu'il ne l'ait vu qu'à une seule reprise, soit lors du combat de la gare, il ne doutait pas que l'arme le surpasse lui-même en taille. Où donc la gamine pouvait-elle rangée un tel objet ? A force de la sonder, le symbiotique décela quelques changements. Puis, bercer par la mélodie de plus en plus douce, il s'assoupit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans sa chambre, ses entrailles en proie à ce mal étrange, il bloqua toutes pensées et regagna le salon d'où s'échappait des voix familières. La nuit était tombée, forçant Thomas et les autres à rentrer. Allen les trouva donc sans surprise devant la cheminée faisant part de leurs découvertes quasi inexistantes. Dans un coin de la pièce, Kakera jouer avec Timcanpy, ne s'occupant pas de ses camarades, eux-mêmes employés à chercher des réponses.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la discussion prit fin, remettant les questions au lendemain. Lavi en profita pour chambrer amicalement le « convalescent » avant de s'éclipser avec la fillette. Thomas quant à lui passa un appel à la congrégation de l'ombre pendant qu'un certain japonais affichait une mine contrariée. N'ayant pas envie de rester là à rien faire, Allen décida de remplir son estomac et quitta la salle.

Enfin, l'irlandais, l'anxiété rongeant sans relâche son cœur, songea à se réfugier sous ses couvertures.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Donc ça n'a rien donné, soupira Lavi.

Il appuya son dos contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

- J'ai été idiot de croire que ce serait simple, marmonna-t-il.

Assise en tailleur à même le sol, Kakera l'observa, attendant patiemment.

- Je pensais qu'Allen serait plus facile à manipuler que Yuu, continua le roux, mais il est trop têtu.

Une nouvelle expiration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il avait embauché la faucheuse pour mettre son plan en œuvre, aucune avancée encourageante n'était enregistrée. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils vaincraient quoiqu'il arrive !

- Ces deux là sont vraiment… hum ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme l'interrompit dans ses combines.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Quand on interrompt comme cela deux personnes en pleine intrigue et que les deux êtres en question vous jettent de tels regard ou que de tels sourires s'esquissent sur leurs visages, il n' y a qu'une chose à faire que l'on peut par ailleurs décliner sous plusieurs expressions : prendre ses jambes à son cou, filer à l'anglaise, se faire la belle, fuir ou encore prendre la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement cela ne marche pas à tous les coups… Le pauvre Abiageal, passant par le mauvais endroit pour retourner dans sa chambre, en fit les frais.

- Dé-désolé pour le dérangement !

- Pas si vite mon mignon !

L'exorciste au maillet se révéla bien plus rapide que le petit traqueur qui se trouva incapable d'atteindre à temps la sortie. Sa main resta néanmoins tendu vers la poignée comme dans l'attente d'un miracle. Peine perdue, se dit-il rapidement. Mieux valait tenter de clamer son innocence.

- Non pitié ! S'égosilla-t-il. Je jure que je n'ai rien entendu sur un éventuel complot visant m'sieur Kanda et Allen !

- Complot, reprit Lavi sur un ton intéressé et interrogateur.

N'y avait-il pas là plus belle façon de se planter et de signer son arrêt de mort ? Abi se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux inscrits dans son répertoire.

- Non, je voulais dire-

- Il a dit complot, n'est-ce pas, chantonna le roux.

Kakera confirma d'un hochement de tête sans la moindre hésitation.

- C'est une bien curieuse appellation pour quelqu'un qui n'a soit disant rien entendu.

Ça y est ! Son heure était venue ! Cruelle destinée qui ne lui permettait même pas de revoir son grand frère avant de céder sa misérable vie à la mort ! Répondant très mal à la pression Abiageal sentit sa tête lui tourner ainsi que ses larmes pointer et perdit l'usage de la parole sous le regard étonné mais quelque peu amusé de Lavi. L'irlandais réagissait vraiment comme un gamin.

- Et bien! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils, on ne va pas non plus t'envoyer au bûcher !

Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas sur l'échafaud, mais son sort, entre les mains de ces deux conspirateurs, ne promettait pas d'être plus enviable.

- Hélas, il va de soit qu'en tant que témoin gênant, tu vas devoir te rendre utile pour t'en sortir indemne.

A cet instant une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune garçon avant qu'il ne pactise avec les bourreaux pour sauver sa peau - ou se diriger vers une mort plus affreuse, cela dépendait des points de vues : pourquoi lui ?

_OoOoOoOoO_

Allen se demanda vaguement s'il ne venait pas d'entendre Abiageal crier, avant de secouer la tête. Il devait sûrement rêver. Dehors la pluie de cristaux cessait enfin. La voûte céleste parfaitement dégagée laissait l'éclat de la lune étinceler en toute liberté au contact de l'épais manteau blanc recouvrant le sol. De chaudes lueurs s'échappaient des rares bâtisses environnantes et de quelques réverbères postés ici et là. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, la visibilité était suffisante pour se balader sans peine et seul le froid dissuader les gens de sortir.

Tout était calme. Le maudit entendit juste quelqu'un se lever et s'approcher dans son dos. Curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait, il tourna la tête pour voir Kanda, bras croisés, se placer devant la fenêtre, à côte de lui. Présent dans le salon, Thomas examinait encore le dossier fourni par Komui. Cette histoire le tracassait, comme eux tous. Allen interrogea le japonais du regard, surpris de le voir se tenir proche de lui avec autant de calme. Ce dernier décroisa lentement les bras, ses iris fixant intensément par delà la vitre sans jamais se tourner vers Allen.

- Kanda, s'enquit le symbiotique.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Troublé, son cadet suivit la trajectoire de ses prunelles mais ne vit rien. Il allait demander plus ample information quand l'aîné posa une main sur Mugen.

Une silhouette commença à se dessiner sur la toile blanche. Trop éloignée pour qu'ils puissent la distinguer clairement, ils attendirent, Allen sentant à son tour l'appréhension s'insinuer. A mesure que l'individu s'avançait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent progressivement au maximum.

Il reconnaîtrait cet uniforme entre mille.

- C'est comme je te le dis mon cher Abi, intervint la voix de Lavi en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de ses deux compères.

Mais personne ne leur prêta attention, Thomas ayant intercepté le paroles de Kanda. D'abord ravi ou simplement déprimé, les trois arrivants changèrent d'attitude au contact de l'atmosphère pesante. Le roux retira son bras des épaules du blond et consulta silencieusement le traqueur expérimenté. La plus jeune resta de marbre, ses grenats suivant les mouvements d'Abiageal qui s'approcha d'une seconde ouverture.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un prénom murmuré, peina à franchir ses lèvres.

- Mess.

.

.

Qu'on se le dise je n'aime pas ce chapitre, sauf le début et peut-être la fin, mais vite fait. Bon sang j'envierais presque les gens qui sont toujours fiers de leurs créations… En tout cas merci pour votre soutien et encore désolée pour l'attente. Voilà, maintenant je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :

tema-chan : ben la suite c'est ici et maintenant XD. Merci pour ton message^^

akumaxX : Hum, beaucoup de questions. Mais les réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite^^. Tu t'inquiétais pour Mess ? Et bien le voici ! Thank you pour la review^^

Sur ce je vous embrasse tous et-

Allen : Stop ! On arrête tout !

Kareha : Quoi !? En quel honneur ?

Allen : Pourquoi j'ai raté un repas dans le chapitre précédent !?

Kareha : ... ...Tchu tout le monde !


	7. Sixième éclat : pleine lune 2eme essor

Auteur : Une revenante…

Titre : Éclats d'innocence

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriétés de Katsura Hoshino. Souhaitons lui encore une bonne continuation même si elle ne viendra jamais sur cette page !

Pairing : Shonen-Ai Kanda/Allen.

Note : Bénissons ce jour amis lecteurs, car il est le témoin d'au moins six miracles (enfin plutôt cinq et demi…) :

1 - La connexion Internet que j'ai devant moi ne plante pas.

2 - L'ordinateur non plus vu qu'il m'a claqué dans les mains le mois dernier et qu'il a fraîchement était réparé…

3 - Le site accepte ma connexion !

4 - J'ai ma clé USB à mes côtés.

5 - Je ne me suis pas planté de chapitre en remplissant ladite clé (ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour Kyuuketsuki T.T)

6 - Et enfin j'ai disposé d'assez de temps pour répondre aux reviews (mais malheureusement pas au mess privé, navré...)

Bien, avant qu'une catastrophe ne vienne gâcher ce jour bénit, je vais m'empresser de poster le tant attendu chapitre six, qui prend la poussière depuis le 14 janvier… Oui, j'ai honte… Bonne lecture.

PS : le prologue et les chapitres un et deux ont subi quelque correction et de toute petites modifications. Donc si jamais vous souhaité les relire…^^

.

.

_« Pardon d'être aussi égoïste, mais je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir des regrets. »_

_Tout était clair depuis le début…_

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Mess !

- Attends Abi !

Trop tard. Guidé par ses émotions, l'irlandais venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter à l'extérieur, n'entendant pas les protestations de Thomas et de Lavi. Une chance qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée pensa ce dernier en s'engouffrant à son tour dans le froid. L'aîné des traqueurs hésita un instant puis fit de même en se tournant machinalement vers Allen quand celui-ci poussa les vitres lui obstruant la vue.

Abiageal courrait à perdre haleine, son rythme cardiaque devenant de plus en plus chaotique. Était-ce dû à la joie ? Allen se posa la même question en sentant son propre cœur battre plus fort. Immobile, il observa ses camarades progresser dans la neige, Thomas restant en retrait près de l'auberge, Lavi marchant un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne vois rien ?

Kanda rappela sa présence, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'apparition du disparu. Guettant chaque mouvement de son regard sombre, il croisa enfin les iris clair et interrogateur du symbiotique.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce type est déjà mort !

Le maudit écarquilla les yeux. Dehors Mess tendait la main à son cadet.

- N'Y VA PAS ABI ! Hurla Allen.

Lavi fut le premier à réagir, fondant en avant. Abiageal tressaillit : le manteau blanc de son frère se teinta progressivement de rouge.

Incapable de stopper son élan, l'irlandais ne put qu'observer, impuissant, la suite des événements. Sortis d'on ne sait où, deux akuma de niveau un se dressèrent au-dessus de Mess et attaquèrent. La cible vit les obus se rapprocher au ralenti jusqu'à ce que le noir s'installe et que l'impact ait lieu.

- Abi reprends-toi !

Une main sur son épaule le fit réagir. Devant lui Lavi avait agrandi son maillet au maximum afin d'intercepter les tirs. Mais Abiageal ne s'en sentait pas plus soulager.

- Mess ! Appela-t-il paniqué.

Le roux souleva son arme et frappa de plein fouet les adversaires, évitant adroitement le corps ensanglanté qui s'écroula à cet instant précis. Le blond se précipita immédiatement vers lui, continuant de l'appeler sans obtenir réponse. L'héritier de Bookman scruta les alentours, cherchant un signe d'activité ennemie. Il doutait fort que l'offensive s'achève déjà. Et un problème ne venant jamais seul, l'explosion des deux premiers akuma attira l'attention du voisinage. Les portes s'ouvrirent presque simultanément sur des visages inquiets.

- Rentrez chez vous ! Ordonna l'exorciste en accentuant ses propos d'un mouvement vif du bras.

Plusieurs mètres derrière lui, Allen sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que Kanda bondit à l'extérieur en dégainant mugen.

- Lavi, ce sont tous des akuma ! Hurla le cadet.

- De quoi ! Faillit s'étrangler le roux.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attaqué la veille s'ils étaient tous à la solde du comte ?

« Mugen, lame au clair. »

Découverts, les akuma quittèrent leurs enveloppes humaines et pointèrent leurs canons, au moment où Kanda activa son innocence.

- Première illusion, Déferlement d'insectes !

Lavi en profita pour secouer Abi et soulever tant bien que mal le corps inanimé pour les mettre à l'abri. Thomas, anticipant les actions du borgne, se préparait à activer une barrière lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda une femme.

La tenancière de l'auberge, alertée par tous ces cris, avait commis l'erreur de sortir de la bâtisse. Une arme démoniaque surgit sous son regard ahuri.

- Attention !

D'une rapidité qui l'étonna lui-même, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'interposa et para l'attaque, transperçant la créature au passage. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la patronne de se remettre et la confia à Thomas. Il allait rejoindre ses camarades quand il le vit.

Un homme se tenait là, en retrait et avec calme. Allen le fixa sans relâche.

Son œil gauche ne réagit jamais.

- Alors c'était ça…

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si bien qu'il avait prononcé ces mots soudainement sans réfléchir. Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la salle commune, il vit toutes les têtes se retourner vers lui, étonnées. Sauf peut-être celle de Kanda qui se détourna vers la fenêtre, d'un geste se situant entre l'indifférence et l'ennui.

- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ?

Le maudit ignora la réplique de Lavi pour reprendre de vive voix la phrase qui l'avait interpellée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Comment ça 'aucun événement mystérieux n'a été répertorié dans les environs' ?

Debout à côté du canapé où s'étaient installés les deux traqueurs, le rouquin ne chercha pas à plaisanter davantage et se gratta la nuque avant de tendre le bras vers un fauteuil face à lui, invitant Allen à s'y asseoir.

- Tu te sens mieux, s'enquit-il lorsque son cadet passa devant lui.

Celui-ci répondit du bout des lèvres, pressé d'obtenir réponse à sa question. A en juger par la mine épuisée d'Abiageal les nouvelles étaient loin d'être encourageantes.

Les traqueurs restaient introuvables.

D'après les informations de Komui, ces derniers avaient probablement rejoint Genève au beau milieu de la nuit. Peu de chance donc pour les exorcistes de trouver grand nombre de témoignages sur leurs faits et gestes. Quant aux éventuels renseignements qu'ils auraient pu dégoter à la gare, autant dire de suite que la bataille de la veille avait tout emporté avec elle. Ne restait plus dès lors qu'à trouver cette fameuse église que devaient rechercher les hommes en blancs. A vrai dire on ignorait où la bâtisse se dressait puisque l'informateur s'était tu au cours de son bref récit, ayant juste eut le temps de leur indiquer le nom de la ville. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les membres de la congrégation de l'ombre n'avaient qu'à interroger les civils sur les récentes disparitions et autres actualités sortant de l'ordinaire, ou au pire, visiter les édifices religieux de la ville et ses alentours pour enfin localiser l'endroit exact. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Mais peut-être étaient-ils partis trop confiants… Et Allen peinait à croire les paroles de Thomas.

- Il n'y a rien, répéta ce dernier. Aucune disparition suspecte.

- Mais enfin…

Comment était-ce possible ? S'étaient-ils tout bêtement trompés de destination ? Absurde. La citadelle n'aurait pas ordonné d'enquête à Genève si elle n'avait pas clairement entendu les propos du curé.

- Si ça ne donne rien à Genève, il ne nous reste plus qu'à examiner les alentours. C'est de toute façon ce qui était prévu à la base, certifia Lavi.

- Mais les habitants devraient être au courant, tout de même, insista Allen.

Le roux acquiesça. Il doutait fort que la disparition d'un prêtre, même venant d'un village voisin, ne fasse pas de vagues.

- Honnêtement, reprit-il, je serais tenté de classer l'affaire dans la catégorie des canulars. Sauf que…

- Sauf que la disparition des traqueurs est bien réelle, acheva Kanda.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit, une désagréable sensation oppressante l'accompagnant. Nul besoin de réfléchir pour deviner de qui cela provenait. Sans se retourner Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune traqueur et reprit d'un ton plus léger.

- Je n'aime pas les conclusions hâtives. Nous aurons probablement plus de chance demain, et puis la nuit porte conseil. N'est-ce pas Kakera ?

La fillette releva la tête, surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole. Timcanpy l'imita puis se dégagea de ses mains pour se poser au sommet de son crâne, la faisant sourire. Puisque la japonaise ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à l'assemblée, le roux décida d'embêter sa tête blanche préférée, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passa brusquement son bras autour des épaules de sa cible.

- Alors mon petit, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans nous ?

Si ledit petit aurait aimé à cet instant faire avaler le stupide message de son stupide ami à ce même stupide ami, il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment en même temps que Thomas. Devant cette réaction synchronisée Junior fit la moue mais reparti rapidement à l'attaque.

- Yuu n'a pas voulu me dire dans quel état tu étais cet après-midi, j'en conclus donc que tu as dormi toute la journée ou que vous vous êtes encore accrochés, ou autre…

Allen fit de son mieux pour ignorer son aîné, focalisant son regard blasé sur l'âtre à sa gauche.

- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, persista l'héritier de Bookman, ou alors je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il s'est passé quelqu-

Un vague craquement se fit entendre. A en juger par le regard mauvais qu'il lui adressait, un certain brun mourrait d'envie de resserrer ses doigts autour de son cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Pris d'un rire nerveux quasi inaudible, la future victime opéra un repli stratégique.

- Bon, Kakera tu viens avec moi ?

Allen ne bougea pas en entendant son ami et la jeune fille quitter la pièce. Son regard resta près des flammes, les fixant sans plus y faire attention. Une question au sujet de la réaction de Kanda lui frôla l'esprit, mais il la chassa promptement. Il y avait de toute façon des questions plus importantes en suspens.

A aucun moment il ne se douta que les réponses viendraient à eux avant le lendemain.

_OoOoOoOoO_

La thèse du canular ne semblait plus aussi stupide tout à coup. Peut-être qu'ils y avaient tous pensé sans oser y croire, mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une curieuse mascarade. Un piège relativement bien orchestré, menait d'une main de maître par un homme.

Un marchand d'âmes. Allen en mettrait sa main à couper. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de personne peu de temps avant de rejoindre le QG des exorcistes. Les marchands d'âmes n'étaient rien d'autres que des êtres humains pactisant avec le comte Millénaire, lui fournissant les « ingrédients » destinés à la fabrication d'akuma en échange d'une importante somme d'argent. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui la livraison était différente, n'étant pas réservée à la création de nouveau pion.

Servis sur un plateau d'argent, les exorcistes ayant naïvement mordus à l'hameçon allaient dès à présent servir de dîner aux akuma. L'homme ne put retenir son sourire machiavélique, songeant d'avance à la récompense qu'il toucherait sous peu. Il observa tour à tour les opposants du comte. Tous des gamins, avisa-t-il. Ils ne feraient pas long feu face à ce rassemblement d'armes démoniaques. Deux d'entre eux combattaient déjà, les types en blanc tentaient de protéger le corps de leur camarade ainsi que la tenancière de l'auberge, à quelques pas d'eux la fillette ne bougeait pas, observant ses camarades à l'attaque, quant au dernier…

Le marchand d'âmes perdit progressivement son sourire. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs et au regard perçant. Il ne cilla pas à un seul instant continuant de sonder l'homme de ses prunelles froides, tant bien par la couleur que par l'expression.

L'adulte déglutit avec peine, amorçant un mouvement de recul. Un geste qui l'empêcha de finir écraser sous un akuma une seconde plus tard. Terrifié, il tomba à la renverse, rompant le contact visuel.

De son côté Allen se concentra sur le combat qui faisait rage, lui-même surpris par la brusquerie de l'impact. Kanda n'y allait pas de main morte… Debout sur la créature difforme, le japonais retira mugen du corps et fit un bond en arrière, évitant l'explosion tandis qu'Allen s'en protégea tant bien que mal, plaçant les bras devant son visage.

- Où est-ce que tu regardes Moyashi !

L'interpellé, ayant du mal à taire son trouble, releva la tête vers le bretteur.

- C'est pas le moment de rêvasser !

Le maudit se ressaisit promptement devant ce ton mordant et répondit par un hochement de tête avant d'activer son innocence. La croix incrustée dans sa main gauche rayonna. En une fraction de seconde son bras s'allongea avant de se changer en une sorte de canon. A peine la transformation effectuée, le symbiotique s'élança vers les traqueurs, leur barrière menaçant de se briser sous un flot d'attaque de niveaux un. Il leur renvoya la pareille, leurs corps s'avérant moins résistants que les talismans.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la place fut nettoyée et les trois exorcistes se retrouvèrent dos contre dos.

- Ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu crois, lâcha ironiquement Kanda à l'adresse du rouquin.

- Je ne vois rien, coupa le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Rien à faire, son œil ne captait rien, le ou les adversaires étaient bien cachés. Cherchant frénétiquement du regard, il dû s'interrompre avant d'avoir la nausée.

« Calme-toi Allen, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! »

Il inspira à fond puis rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu veux pas servir à quelque chose au lieu de flâner, cracha Kanda.

- Ce que tu peux être désagréable Yuu, intervint le roux.

- La ferme junior !

Omettant la présence de ses deux acolytes, le maudit continua de scruter. Et les autres dans tout ça ? Thomas maintenait son talisman actif, protégeant son entourage. Et Kakera ? Comme la veille, elle semblait complètement indifférente au combat. Pas plus effrayée qu'intriguée, rien ne la perturbait à la différence du symbiotique qui sentait naître en lui une appréhension.

Un ricanement parvint à son oreille. Devinant son origine, il tourna la tête à l'endroit où était précédemment tombé le marchand d'âme. S'étant relevé et placé à une distance raisonnable, l'individu paraissait bien sûr de lui. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde aux exorcistes pour connaître la cause de ce regain d'assurance : un monde en noir et blanc s'étendit sous les yeux d'Allen. Un monde de larmes et d'âmes enchaînées hurlant silencieusement délivrance. Sous ce ciel étouffé par un nombre incalculable de niveau un, les exorcistes empoignèrent fermement leurs armes. Le maillet de Lavi s'allongea, Mugen trancha et le bras gauche du cadet s'éleva, prêt à engloutir la peine.

- Croix sépulcrale !

Frappée d'une croix, une douzaine d'arme démoniaque fut libérée. Profitant de l'écran de fumée, un akuma surgit devant la cible la plus exposée, suivant la pensée du marchand d'âme : une gamine désarmée n'allait pas résister inutilement comme ses camarades. La créature se refléta dans le regard vague couleur rouge sang, sans qu'aucune émotion ne s'y inscrive contrairement à celui d'Allen. Pourquoi la fillette ne réagissait pas ! Il voulut l'interpeller mais se retrouva encerclé avant d'avoir put ouvrir la bouche. Bon sang, combien étaient-ils ? Changeant son innocence en une sorte d'épée lumineuse il frappa horizontalement pour détruire deux adversaires et se dégager. Une lueur verte parvint à son œil gauche sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer de quoi cela provenait. Une esquive en arrière, un coup circulaire avant de changer de nouveau la forme de son bras et il élimina le dernier akuma dans un rayon de cinq mètre. Droit devant, ses deux aînés ne faiblissaient guère contre la dernière vingtaine restante. Mais une explosion lui fit détourner la tête. Un nuage de fumée grisâtre enveloppait l'endroit où se trouvait la japonaise. Il fit un pas dans sa direction quand un son métallique retentit.

Coupant la masse vaporeuse, la lame noire apparut, tenue par sa manieuse. Allen n'avait pas fait erreur dans ses estimations, l'arme le dépassait facilement de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui l'amena à se reposer cette question : d'où sortait cette faux ? La réponse ne serait pas pour tout de suite, les ennemis n'étant pas du genre à attendre gentiment. Rescapés des flammes entourant Lavi, deux pions du comte mitraillèrent le maudit sans parvenir à le toucher. Celui-ci eut vite fait de passer en mode canon et chargea son arme. Il visa et fit feu quand son bras modifia soudainement la trajectoire.

Le tir manqua de peu la barrière des traqueurs.

- Quoi…?

Thomas croisa le regard interloqué d'Allen. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, son innocence pointée sur les uniformes blancs. Spontanément sa main droite se posa sur l'arme pour changer de cible; mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait plus le bouger, comme si quelque chose le retenait fermement prisonnier.

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur le corps inerte de Mess.

Mais bien sûr, Kanda l'avait dit lui-même, non ? Mess était déjà mort. Hors les corps inanimés n'étaient pas censés bouger d'eux-mêmes à moins que quelqu'un ne les manipulent tel un marionnettiste !

Ses doigts se resserrèrent au dessus de son bras parasité par le cristal divin, passant au travers de liens invisibles sans parvenir à les saisir. Impossible de s'en défaire à main nue, l'innocence était sans doute la seule matière capable de le libérer et il n'était pas en mesure de le faire lui-même. Ses deux adversaires n'eurent aucun scrupule à profiter de la situation.

Dans une tentative désespérée Allen tenta de s'écarter mais à peine eut il fait un pas en arrière que sa mobilité fut réduite à néant. De nouveaux liens s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, bloquant l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons. Il essaya vainement de desserrer l'emprise, ne réussissant qu'à griffer son cou et à accentuer la pression avant que son bras valide ne soit capturé à son tour.

A plusieurs mètres devant lui Yuu éliminait les quatre niveau un subsistants, tandis qu'un peu plus loin le marchand d'âmes peinait à contenir sa satisfaction. Refroidi par cette expression Lavi chercha frénétiquement ce qui pouvait le réjouir ainsi. Si la réponse ne lui plut guère, la réaction de la personne la plus proche du maudit suffit à lui faire ravaler un juron à l'inverse de l'adulte.

Kakera tint fermement son arme et prit une forte impulsion sur ses jambes, tranchant les liens et les armes du faiseur en même temps. Enfin libre de respirer, le symbiotique prit une grande bouffée d'air, ignorant la douleur que le froid provoqua en s'infiltrant dans son corps. La fillette se redressa en jetant un regard interrogateur et soucieux sur le bras droit de son aîné, le membre encore prit dans les filer de l'ennemi. Allen chercha à s'en libérer quand la prise se resserra d'un coup. Une force mystérieuse le propulsa violemment vers le plus destructeur de ses camarades qui eut seulement le temps de réceptionner malgré lui son cadet. Les deux exorcistes percutèrent brutalement un bec de gaz, ce dernier se tordant sous le choc. Kanda sentit une fulgurante douleur au niveau de ses côtes - l'impact lui en avait sûrement brisé quelques une - alors qu'Allen luttait contre un vertige dû à une blessure reçut la veille. Le marionnettiste choisit cet instant pour apparaître au dessus de Kakera.

Affublé de trois bras de longueurs différentes et démesurés par rapport à son corps humanoïde, sa tête était orné de deux visages, l'un décoré d'une expression négative et l'autre d'un sourire béas. Le crâne effectua plusieurs tours à 360 degré avant d'arrêter sa mimique joyeuse sur les deux blessés, qu'il se contenta d'observer silencieusement. Pour une fois qu'un niveau deux la mettait en veilleuse pensa amèrement Lavi… Il aurait presque pu s'en réjouir.

Yuu se releva difficilement en s'aidant du réverbère. L'akuma tendit une main vers lui, ses phalanges s'agitant de façon dérangeante.

- Vous êtes fait exorcistes, minauda-t-il.

- Ça reste à voir, cracha le sabreur.

Il se préparait à riposter au moindre mouvement hostile quand l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs balaya brusquement l'air de son bras gauche. Par chance son attaque atteint son but, et l'éclat de la lune se reflétant sur les fils déviés informa Yuu du danger auquel ils devraient faire face.

L'adversaire ne se dégonfla pas pour autant bien décidé à monter un spectacle de pantin avec les opposants du comte. Concentré sur le groupe de garçons, il ne sentit pas la puissance d'une innocence s'accroître en dessous de lui. Kakera commençaient à effectuer un demi cercle avec sa faux quand les yeux haineux de la deuxième face croisèrent les siens. La suite se déroula en une seconde.

La japonaise relevait seulement son arme que le bras le plus long du marionnettiste la balayait d'une simple geste, la projetant contre le mur d'une maison - près de Kanda et Allen - et lui coupant brusquement le souffle. Profitant de l'ouverture, Lavi, s'étant précédemment glissé dans l'un des angles mort de l'akuma, bondit et abattit son maillet. Pris par surprise le niveau deux encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet, poussant un cri de douleur et ripostant dans le vide. Sa tête pivota à 180 degré, fixant l'héritier de Bookman.

La brune glissa le long du mur et tomba à quatre pattes sans plus de bruit. Sans bruit ? Et le tintement désormais familier qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements alors ? Allen secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier des détails d'autant que la fillette ne semblait être au mieux de sa forme. Kanda pesta quelque chose et s'empressa de rejoindre le rouquin, faisant fi du mal de sa cage thoracique. Esquivant un bras du marionnettiste, il brandit Mugen pour lancer sa première illusion. Hélas l'ennemi repéra l'assaut et réussit à en bloquer une bonne moitié. De son côté Lavi ne parvenait pas à rester immobile suffisamment longtemps pour activer le sceau du feu. Le désavantage était de taille, songea Allen. Ils allaient devoir travailler en équipe pour provoquer une ouverture. Le maudit se tourna immédiatement vers la seule fille pour l'interpeller.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le sol, Kakera se mit à trembler comme si elle était au bord des larmes. La faux tombée à ses côtés sembla disparaître l'espace d'une seconde, faisant sursauter le symbiotique. Sa blessure à la tête devait être plus sérieuse qu'il ne le croyait…

- Kakera ?

La fillette tressaillit. Ses lèvres formulèrent une parole silencieuse. Allen ne comprenait rien. Et encore moins quand de la peur s'inscrivit dans les iris écarlates.

- Allen, bouge !

Instinctivement l'apostrophé obéit et bondit en arrière. Son bras gauche en mode canon visa et fit feu, touchant l'une des mains surdimensionnées. Les représailles ne se firent pas attendre, un autre bras lui fonçant dessus. Junior s'interposa, son maillet encaissant le coup à leur place - les faisant tout de même reculer de quelques pas.

- Bon sang ça ne doit pas continuer, fulmina Lavi.

Le sabreur jura en coupant promptement un lien retenant sa jambe en otage tandis que le roux se tourna vers la source de son inquiétude.

Une seule phrase résonna alors en lui : Trop tard.

Elle s'était déjà relevée, la lame de la faucille tenue par ses doigts à présent couvert de sang. Son regard restait collé à la neige sans la voir. Sa main droite vint saisir le manche pour activer le pouvoir de son innocence. L'arme anti-akuma brilla d'une forte lueur verte et le regard de la manieuse se posa sur sa cible, trop occupée à suivre les mouvements du brun et à frapper le maillet du petit fils de Bookman pour la remarquer.

- Et merde, ragea le rouquin. Kakera !

L'exorciste fit rapidement tournoyer la faucille dans ses mains et une fois autour de son corps en partant de sa droite avant de stopper net la lame. Elle en laissa la pointe heurter la poudreuse et tourna dans le sens opposé au précédant pour dessiner un cercle complet l'emprisonnant. Elle ramena enfin le manche devant sa poitrine, lame vers le bas et pointe vers son corps, ses mains jointent autour comme en signe de prière. La lueur verte jaillit du tracé, attirant l'attention de tous les êtres présents.

- La gamine veut en découdre ? Ricana la face souriante de l'Akuma.

Un rire que Kanda fut loin de partager :

- L'idiote !

Kakera inspira à fond avant de relever de toute ses forces sa faux verticalement et de l'abattre contre la terre.

- Mangetsu !

Un jet de lumière engloba totalement la fillette. Elle brassa l'air de nouveau, le mouvement la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Aussitôt le large rayon se dissipa et réapparut en un éclair sous le marionnettiste. Un hurlement monstrueux retentit dans la nuit. Yuu ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer. Il fondit vers le crâne, prêt à le trancher. Hélas la douleur fit perdre les pédales à l'ennemi dont la tête se remit à tourbillonner de façon chaotique dans un hideux grincement. Mugen dévia, ne parvenant qu'à entailler profondément l'une des faces. Le sort de Kakera prit de l'ampleur, son épicentre ne cessant de croître. L'akuma s'en extirpa in extremis s'apprêtant prendre la fuite.

- Soyez maudit exorcistes !

- Hangetsu !

Peu encline à le laisser s'échapper, la brune formula son premier essor, l'onde de choc fendant l'air. Néanmoins l'adversaire se montra plus pressé et se hâta de s'envoler loin d'eux, l'attaque ne le frôlant guère mais atteignant une autre cible. Un cri relativement court s'échappa de la gorge de la victime. Plus proche que les autres, Kanda jeta un regard dédaigneux au marchand d'âme. Et dire que ce fou était resté là pour s'assurer de « sa » victoire. Pitoyable ignorant… Mais ça ce n'était pas son problème. Il y en avait un bien plus urgent.

L'un des bras du marionnettiste tombé sous le deuxième essor de Mikazuki se désagrégea sous le regard d'Allen. Poursuivre son propriétaire dès à présent serait une mauvaise idée, et il espérait que l'Akuma prendrait son temps avant de venir en quête de vengeance. Au vu du nombre d'armes démoniaques détruites dans les dernière minutes, il pouvait supposer que les renforts - s'il venaient - mettraient eux aussi pas mal de temps, leur en laissant suffisamment pour récupérer un tant soit peu. Sans doute Thomas en vint à la même conclusion car il désactiva les talismans. Pourtant le symbiotique ne se sentait pas encore soulagé. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi en voyant Lavi hésiter à faire un pas vers Kakera.

La fillette ne bougeait plus, ses phalanges serrant à peine le manche de la faux. Elle paraissait vidée, son regard n'exprimant plus rien. Allen le sonda pour y déceler une petite trace d'émotion quand quelque chose le frappa. La même chose qu'il avait prit pour une hallucination la veille lorsque la japonaise s'était agenouillée à ses côtés pour prendre connaissance de sa santé.

L'œil droit de Kakera luisait d'une lueur pourpre déconcertante, à la différence de l'iris gauche qui semblait plus terne. Plus que cet après-midi où il l'avait déclaré légèrement plus sombre que son jumeau. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Un son le sortit de ses réflexions. Il s'agissait de sanglots.

Sous le regard impuissant de Thomas, Abiageal tenait le corps inerte de son frère dans ses bras, incapable de stopper le flot de larmes ruisselant sur ses joues glacées. Kakera les observa indifféremment. Le maudit reporta son attention sur elle et hoqueta de surprise. Du sang s'était mis à couler du grenat étincelant, la brune le laissant retomber avec le détachement le plus total.

Elle relâcha son arme, celle-ci disparaissant instantanément pour laisser place à un cube endommagé.

Une innocence non forgée.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Je suis rentrée grand frère, fit joyeusement Lenalee en pénétrant dans le bureau de l'intendant.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en posant le dossier qu'il était en train de lire sur son bureau.

- Bon retour. Ta mission s'est bien déroulée ?

L'adolescente déposa une tasse de café devant l'adulte, affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes majeurs. L'aîné nota tout de même un bandage sur le poignet droit de sa cadette et un pansement assez conséquent sur l'une de ses joues - mais n'amenuisant en rien son sourire. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, se contentant de la remercier pour son délicieux café. Ils discutèrent un peu, furent interrompus par deux fois - l'une par un traqueur, l'autre par un scientifique et 65 - jusqu'à ce qu'un silence s'installe.

Nerveuse, Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Komui quant à lui devina aisément ses pensées et attendit patiemment.

- Kakera est encore ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, la question tombait enfin. La jeune fille n'avait pas lâché la main de la japonaise pendant le briefing précédant son départ en mission, une façon - inconsciente - de montrer son mécontentement à l'idée de partir alors que la fillette était enfin revenue à la maison. Le chinois soupçonnait sa sœur d'avoir pris de nombreux risques pour rentrer le plus vite possible et il se sentait coupable de briser son espoir et ses efforts en un seul mot.

- Non.

La brune rata un battement. Ils l'avaient déjà rappelée ? Aussi vite ? Pour quelle raison ? Komui mit rapidement fin à ses angoisses.

- Elle est en mission avec Kanda, Allen et Lavi.

Une vague de soulagement la gagna et elle ne s'en cacha pas.

- Alors tout va bien, s'enquit-elle à l'aide d'un sourire.

D'abord interdit, le visage de l'adulte se peignit de douceur, ses lèvres s'étirant d'un air rassurant. Il baissa discrètement les yeux sur les mains jointes de sa petite sœur et accompagna mentalement cette silencieuse prière.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Les innocences non forgées sont un danger perpétuel pour leurs compatibles. En particulier celle de cette enfant.

_« Komui, l'enfant devait regagner l'administration centrale après sa mission en Irlande. »_

.

.

*Au sujet du marchand d'âme, j'ai pas mal hésité pour le nom parce que dans le reverse book 1 ils sont appelés « casseurs » (d'après une traduction moyenne qualité). Mais je voyais pas trop la logique donc au final j'ai pris le terme de la série d'après l'une des diverses team de fansub ayant bossé sur le sujet XD.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à rester crédible dans ce chapitre malgré la part de liberté que j'ai prise pour créer cette histoire. Sinon j'ai bien travaillé pendant cette longue absence ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Après mûre réflexion je préfère garder un peu de suspens donc je ne le poste pas maintenant. Oui je sais, je mérite des baffes. Comme toujours en fait. Alors je vais finir ce commentaire en vous disant un grand pardon pour ses dix mois d'absence et en vous remerciant chaleureusement pour être revenu sur cette page malgré tout ce temps (si jamais vous êtes tous partis ça se comprend aisément…) pour vos reviews, pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favori ou en alerte, ou encore tout simplement pour le fait de lire ma fic.

Gros bisous à tous, et j'espère vous retrouver d'ici peu^^ ! Tchu !


End file.
